


Book 2: Criterion

by Heliam



Series: New Beginings [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliam/pseuds/Heliam
Summary: Having finally landed on the new world there has been constant arguing about what approach they should take. Nobody seems to want be in charge for fear of making the wrong decisions. Clarke is caught trying to leave their camp and is banished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the prologue so a bit shorter than normal.

 

 

She could hardly see where she was going due to the tears in her eyes. The longer she walked the angrier she got; bubbling just beneath the surface; screaming from within wanting desperately to release it before it consumed her.

  
Totally unaware of how far she had travelled she found herself in a small clearing and could hear running water. After getting a drink and eating some berries that looked suspiciously like blackberries; they were delicious. Clarke got herself another drink from the stream and filled her flask. She sat down on a rock to look at the surroundings and drinking the cool clear liquid, her anger started to dissipate. Tears still pricked her eyes as she remembered what had transpired earlier.

  
“What do you mean……..banished” Clarke shouted while being forced backwards by Bellemy until she was on the ground. “You don’t get it do you?” he responded and took a deep breath before he continued. “I’ve already lost two of my family and I won’t let you to risk the rest of them.” Clarke was cut off from replying. “We all decided to stay where we were, but you just had to go out on your own didn’t you? You’re not in charge Clarke…….” “That’s the problem: nobody is” she interrupted as she turned to walk away feeling the bile erupting into her stomach. Whipping round quickly she was going to spew all that bile back on him. “It’s always about your family Bel? You wouldn’t have a family if it wasn’t for me I made sure I got power to the Ark so you all could live. Have you any idea what it’s like to know you are going to die? And then wish you had after surviving for sixty days” Bellamy had tears in his eyes but she wasn’t finished yet. “I thought not. You have your family, Octavia has hers and I did too; you’ve even manage to take that from me. Well Bellamy, I hope you have all you ever wanted now. I will never ever forgive you for this and I hope we never meet again.” She left Bellamy standing there and never looked back.

  
Clarke was looking around deciding where to go and realised that she hadn’t taken any notice which way she had been walking. The forest was dense and she wasn’t sure that she could find her way out.

  
The young woman lay flat on the ground, out of sight and fascinated with what was transpiring beneath her. She was well aware that the bird was waiting for instructions, but she couldn’t bear to interrupt and certainly didn’t want to spook the woman. Eventually she got her mirror and flashed at the sun and angled it to hit the birds talons, Clarke saw the light on the bird and started to look above. The bird, aware of the instruction, lifted its wings and promptly landed on Clarkes boot making her jump. She watched the bird pulling on an anklet and saw that it contained paper. Following the birds lead she pulled out the paper and read the message.

  
**Please follow the wolf her name is Blu and she won’t hurt you**.

  
Clarke looked up and gasped. Sitting in-between two trees was a magnificent white wolf with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Gathering all of her possessions, she stood up and very slowly went to greet the animal. Sucking in air she went forward “Hi Blu I’m Clarke” she whispered, Blu stood up, turned and started to walk.

The woman watching them depart got up and went to make preparations for their arrival.

  
Clarke could hardly believe how green and dense the forest was as she walked behind Blu. She fondly remembered the first time they walked on the earth, but she quickly dismissed the image as it reminded her of what she had just lost. Every few steps the wolf would look over its shoulder to make sure Clarke was ok and was keeping up with the pace.

Clarke was getting tired and using her knowledge on the suns position she estimated that they had been traveling for over two hours. Sitting down for a rest she watched to see what the wolf and the bird would do. The bird reacted first screeching. The wolf immediately stopped and turned around. Clarke knew that someone had to be instructing the pair. It should have unnerved her but for some reason she wasn’t afraid and she didn’t know why but she was fascinated to see how it all panned out. Both the bird and the wolf sat by her feet and she put a little water in the cap of her flask for the bird and placed it on the ground. Looking around she could not see anything suitable for the wolf so she poured some into her hand and it gently lapped all of it.

  
The trio continued their journey in silence, Clarke enjoying watching the dynamics of her fellow travellers as she took notice of her surroundings. Clarke couldn’t decide if they had walked up a steep hill or a mountain. By the ache in her legs she was sure it was the latter.

  
The bird started to squawk and went into a dive, disappearing from view. Blu slowed until Clarke was beside her then leapt over a ledge, she then looked over making sure that Clarke followed her lead. She pulled herself over the ledge and looked for Blu. It wasn’t the wolf that grabbed her attention but the woman that was standing in front of her.

  
“Hi. I’m Aura” said the woman walking toward her, holding out her hand. Clarke, suddenly had temporally (well she hoped it was temporally) lost the ability to talk, breathe and walk. She managed to stumble forward and finally grasp the woman’s hand in hers. “Clarke” was the reply as she felt a lightning bolt surge through her veins. “Come take a seat, you must be weary.” The brunette with sparkling green eyes said gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke followed Aura through some trees and she was amazed at the sight of a huge log cabin, “Wow” was all she managed to say. Aura directed Clarke to a wooden table and chairs that were positioned at the front of the cabin. She indicated for Clarke to sit at the table and she disappeared into the cabin.

Clarke took a deep breath wondering if this all too good to be true. Turning to her left to have a look at a massive barn she jumped out of her skin as Blu jumped up on the chair beside her. “Looks like you’ve got a new friend” Aura chuckled as she carried a tray. “You should be honoured as she normally hates strangers” Clarke eyed up the tray that was on the table; bread, cheese, cake and tea. She wondered if she could show a bit of decorum and not inhale the whole lot. Aura watched Clarke’s reaction. “Help yourself; I have plenty more if you’re hungry.” They started to eat and the blonde managed to do so without looking like a pig. “Thank you so much for the food: I was starving.”

  
“I will show you round my farm as we have finished our tea, there is quite a lot to see, if that’s fine with you?” “Oh by the way, if you want to stay in Blu’s good books you should give her a few scraps” Clarke swept all the crumbs into her hand and gave them to Blu, “Thanks for the tip, I don’t want to be on her bad side.”  
They both stood up and Clarke followed Aura. She noticed that they were wearing similar clothes. She looked up and down the brunettes figure, mentally stashing it away for future reference. The black pants were made from small squares and stitched together. The silence was broken by Aura “I hope you’re not lagging behind on purpose, giving me the once over” said with a huge smirk. Clarke went bright red “Just a little tired” was the best she could come up with, wondering who knew the other woman had game.

  
“As you’re tired I will only do the basics and leave the rest for another day………” not giving Clarke any time to reply. “This is a small farm holding and I can be totally self-sufficient; if needs be. Goats and chickens as livestock, stables for horses and the big barn holds farm equipment and my helicopter. Clarke thought that a helicopter was a totally random thing to keep in the barn.  
Both women were silent as they waked towards the barn each wondering what the other was thinking. Blu walked beside Clarke and for some unknown reason she made her feel calm. The goats followed behind them and the chickens bought up the rear. She found herself giggling at the strange procession. The brunette smiled at the sound of laughter and was delighted by the relaxed demeanor of her visitor. She did wonder what she was laughing at, but assumed it was the strange attachment of animals that followed them.

Aura opened the hanger style door and they both entered the barn. Clarke immediately felt sadness creep up on her as she knew Raven and Madi would love the tractor and the helicopter. She couldn’t believe that she would remain banished and not see them again. Clarke swallowed a sob as she tried to regain control of herself. The other woman noticed the change in mood and gently touched the blondes arm. “We can return to the cabin so you can rest.” Aura suggests. They headed back in relative silence until it was broken by Clarke. “You haven’t asked me any questions yet. Don’t you want to know how we ended up on this planet?”

They reached the cabin and entered; Clarke was rendered speechless. Beautiful hand carved wooden furniture adorned the open plan room. The kitchen on the other hand was ultra-modern with electric appliances; a contradiction of styles. “How do you get electricity in the middle of nowhere?” Clarke asked. “Solar panels produce power for all houses, machinery and factories. The panels for the cabin are on the roof. We also have plumbing from a lake not far from here.” She replied. Upstairs the three bedrooms had the same hand carved wooden furniture as downstairs. A shower room and a full bathroom completed the cabin. Aura watched the blondes’ reactions and was silently pleased that the blonde seemed to like the décor. As they came back downstairs she said “I knew you would start asking questions when you were ready. They both went to the kitchen and she continued. I will start by telling you about myself and this planet. If and when you’re ready; you can tell your story.”  
Aura checked the meal she had cooking and was satisfied that it wouldn’t spoil and made some fresh tea. Clarke wandered round the room impressed with all the handmade ornaments. She thought it was unusual to have no paintings on the walls but she didn’t want to offend so kept quiet.  
Aura finished making tea and made her way to the couch. She felt nervous, which was out of character for her. She had never told her story before as it had never been necessary to do so.  
They sat down beside each other.  
Aura took in a deep breath and began. “As you know my name already I’ll miss that bit. I am first in line to the throne of Criterion which is the new name for this planet………Clarke couldn’t resist butting in “So you’re a Princess?” Aura nodded in response secretly hoping that Clarke would not have a problem with her title.  
”I’m Sorry for interrupting you, but you will understand why I did when I tell my journey here.  
“Don’t worry; I won’t judge you on your manners.” Aura said with a smile. Both of them relaxed and the tension that neither of them knew they had, lifted. They both sipped their tea and Aura continued. “The land here and as far as you can see; belongs to me. My father gifted it to me when I was born. I have three brothers and a sister. Clarke thought she detected sorrow enter the vibrant green eyes.” Roddi the middle brother and most of the royal guard built all this last year. I knew that I would need it sooner rather than later. The reason was; I was about to be forced to be joined so I could produce an heir. The plot was discovered by friends of Roddi and he informed me and I was on my way here within an hour; I came by helicopter and Roddi and his friends drove the trucks bringing me supplies and the horses. Aura reached for her tea, struggling with her emotions the situation had been much worse than she had told Clarke, but she was unable to tell her all the details at the moment. Clarke softly whispered “Do you need a break?” Aura shook her head and realised that this was far more difficult than she had thought it would be. Clarke thought of loads of questions but she would wait until the brunette had finished.  
“I’m fine thank you.” Aura replied and then continued. “To understand my people you need to know the history” Clarke nodded as she got herself comfortable by pulling off her boots and curling her legs up on the couch. Aura chuckled at the blonde and did the same. “Over 300 years ago this was a simple planet with a simple lifestyle. Our world was called Arcadia.” Clarke almost fell of the couch in shock “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She said a bit too loudly. Aura was slightly taken back at Clarke’s reaction and was a bit hesitant to continue. Clarke noticed the change in the woman and said “Sorry; again. It is another one of those significant moments that you will understand in my story.” It wasn’t lost on Aura that both if and when had been replaced by ‘my story’.  
“It all started when a spaceship, like the one you arrived in, landed on our planet. The man spoke for a woman nobody could see: Her name was Allie”  
“What the actual fuck” was all Clarke could think to say.

A search party of Raven, Emori, Echo, Octavia and Madi were returning after looking for Clarke. After tracking her to a clearing no further traces had been found. “If she doesn’t want to be found: she won’t be” said Raven. Echo agreed and suggested they return.

Their return was greeted by an anxious Bellamy and he quickly noticed that they hadn’t found Clarke. He was torn between, coming clean about banishing her or letting them believe she left on her own accord. As they entered the craft his dilemma was settled for him by Miles. “Can you share with the group, what was going on, showing them CCTV coverage of Clarke, being all but pushed down the ramp?

  
“She would get us all killed” Bellamy answered. “That doesn’t explain what you were doing; does it?” Raven asked. “I was banishing her.” He said with more confidence that he actually had. Everybody started to talk at once, Madi shouted above all the voices. “Why would Clarke just leave, She wouldn’t have taken any notice of you.” silencing everybody. “I told her that we all agreed to banish her”. His confidence was increasing. “We would have done anyway, so what’s the problem?” His statement was met with complete silence. Madi was close to tears. Even though they had been through hell, Clarke was still her mother, and must feel like she had abandoned her. Echo quickly grabbed Bellamy’s arm and dragged him outside. She knew that the shit was about to hit the fan so she took him away hoping it would calm down eventually. Plus she could kick his ass if needs be.  
Raven put her arm round Madi, sensing the girls distress. “I promise we will continue to search for her; Madi.” Octavia said to her softly. Madi looked around the room and found all of them nodding their heads. “Raven was right about not wanting to be found” Madi said, fighting back the tears she continues. “She thinks we abandoned her; that I abandoned her, I can’t imagine how she must feel.” “Your mom is the most stubborn person I know” Raven gently said to Madi. “She is more than capable of looking after herself. When we find her we will have to hide Bellamy for his own safety.”

  
The mood was still irate, but with the light fading they knew it would be perilous for a search party to leave camp now. They went their separate ways to complete tasks that were agreed upon before Clarke’s absence had been noticed. Luckily Madi, Octavia and Echo had managed to kill quite a few rabbits so their tasks had been completed while looking for Clarke.  
Raven silently told Octavia to keep an eye on Madi by using hand signals. She was pleased that Octavia got the message and she went to sit beside the girl. Murphy sat the other side of Madi “Raven is right about Clarke being stubborn. She will get by until we find her.” Murphy pointed out.

While having the meal of cooked rabbits, they agreed on search parties to look for the blonde.  
Madi could hardly eat as she only had Clarke on her mind; plus all the other comments were about ‘finding her Mom’ weren’t helping her at all. The irony wasn’t lost on Madi as she realised that this had been the first time that the group had acknowledged that they saw Clarke as her mother. Octavia sensed the young girl’s restlessness. “Don’t do anything stupid Madi; your mom will never forgive us. By first light tomorrow we will go out again,”

Madi was going to reply but she decided to leave it for now and went to go bed, she got a blanket and went beside Murphy who had just returned with blankets for him and Emori.


	3. Chapter 3

After Clarke’s outburst Aura decided that it was best to stop for a while and went to dish up some dinner. She wasn’t disturbed at all by the outburst. Instead she was intrigued and hopeful. Although she had hardly scratched the surface of her story, she wondered if the blonde would tell part of hers. Clarke had followed Aura into the kitchen and she watched the food being dished up. “That looks amazing” she said trying not to salivate. Aura asked. “If you grab the wine and bread from the counter, I’ll bring the food. “  
They went over to the table and ate in relative silence. Clarke finished first. “That was so good. Where did you learn to cook?” I’m a Princess of many talents” she replied. “I spent a lot of time with the cooks and often helped make the meals when I wasn’t doing Princess-ey things.” Clarke laughed and thought she really liked this woman. “Is it ok if I have a shower?” She asked. “I haven’t needed my manners for quite a while. My sincere apologises if I have offended your nose.” She said with a grin. “Off course you can. I’ll show you to your room.” She replied. “I will go first as I don’t wish to be downwind.” Both of the women had huge smiles on their faces.  
Clarke was shown her room, Aura had pointed out the chest of drawers. “There are fresh clothes that will fit.” Moving on to the shower room, she continued. “As you can see we have plenty of towels on the unit and a few toiletries to choose from the shelf. I will wait outside so you can chuck your clothes out and I’ll put them in the washer.” Clarke started to protest but Aura cut her off. “Washing clothes is another of those talents I mentioned earlier.” She heard Clarke laughing as she threw out the washing and she picked up the clothes and went downstairs to a small utility room that was next to the kitchen wondering if burning was a better option.  
Clarke was close to ecstasy as the hot water washed over her and the smell of the soap and shampoo. She really hoped that the brunette couldn’t hear all the groans of pleasure and assumed she was doing something else. She put on a gown going straight to her bedroom and found some nightwear. She then went back to the bathroom to hang up the gown and then went downstairs. 

“What’s that noise?” Clarke asked as she joined Aura in the kitchen hearing something grinding. “It’s probably the washer screaming for mercy.” Aura replied, managing to keep a straight face. Clarke burst out laughing. “Very funny, so being a comedian is also one of your talents.” “I didn’t require any special training as it’s a gift” Aura replied. She was pleased for a break from talking but knew there was a lot more to be said. “I was grinding some coffee beans ready for tomorrow. I’ve made us some cocoa, if that’s ok.” She said as she carried it over to the couch. Clarke nodded as she sat down; again bringing her legs up to get comfortable.  
“Do you mind if I tell you a bit about Allie?” Clarke said surprising both the other woman and herself. Please do.” Aura replied. “I was going to ask you but wasn’t sure you would be able to.”  
Clarke smiled at her thoughtfulness. “Allie was an A.I, or basically a computer program.” She missed the awesomeness of Raven as she would be able to explain better than she could, but before she started to get overwhelmed she carried on. “Allie was responsible for destroying the planet Earth. Then over 97 years later she wanted the rest of the human race to take the key, which was a chip that attached to the brain, to the City of Light and save what was left of the human race. Which was pointless as the world was going to be destroyed by fire. We managed to stop her by using a kill switch, found by Raven.”  
Aura understood what was being said and certain things made sense. She was contemplating not telling Clarke but knew that honesty was paramount, as it would work both ways.  
“Everybody in the Kingdom was given one of those chips. When Allie eventually left she only left one instruction: when the one born with black blood and they have unexplained healing abilities, they must be given this special key: I’m that one.”  
Aura knew Clarke was tired so she suggested that they call it a day and both retire for the night. Neither of the women was able to sleep. Aura was sure she could hear sobbing from Clarke’s room. She really wanted to go into her room and comfort her she, was hesitant to do so as she didn’t want Clarke to feel embarrassed. Clarke had broken down soon after getting into bed. She tried hard to keep the noise down but it was one of those heart wrenching sobs that was extremely difficult to control. Gulping down air she felt as if she couldn’t breathe and was starting to panic. Aura, having heard the change in the noise, went straight into the bedroom and could see that Clarke was clearly in distress and seemed to be having difficulty breathing. She went over to the bed and took the woman into her arms and rocked her gently. ”Breathe with me Clarke” she all but whispered, repeating it over and over again until Clarke started to mimic her breaths. Aura stopped speaking as she could see the breathing was under control. She waited until the blonde was ready and wanted to start to talk. “Please stay” Clarke said, almost begging. Aura was not expecting that request; she nodded then went to get a blanket, then pulled a comfy chair close to the bed. She tenderly took Clarke’s hand rubbing gently: trying to sooth. Clarke sighed and was going to tell the brunette to get in beside her, but before she managed to open her mouth she had fallen into a deep sleep. Aura smiled as she watched Clarke sleep, steady breaths with the quietest of a snore and was soon was lulled into sleep.

Madi woke before first light and went over to the fire that the others had gathered at. Indra was suggesting that they split into two groups, the others nodded. Echo was with Emori, Gaia, and Miller, while Indra had Madi Octavia and Murphy in her group. Raven and Miles completed the search party; they were going to the place that Clarke was last known to be and the pair would stay there and co-ordinate with the others. It was probably more than she felt comfortable to walk but she was determined to go. They all had their own rations plus Madi had an extra one for Clarke. They all checked that their radios worked and then set off.

Aura woke with an extremely stiff neck. Trying not to wake up Clarke, she tried to stretch to ease the stiffness. Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked at the sleeping blonde. Hearing Perri squawking loudly she went and got dressed in her room before going downstairs and out to see what the commotion was. The falcon was circling above the spot that Clarke had been yesterday, so she went over to the edge and couldn’t see anything. She held out her hand and the bird swooped down to greet her friend. She sensed Clarke’s presence before she saw her. “Good morning.” She said. “Is that to the bird or for me?” Clarke asked. “Both.” She replied.  
“This is Perri.” She continues. “I think I lost my manners as I didn’t introduce you yesterday.” ”She is beautiful” Clarke said while she rubbed the falcon’s belly. “She is a peregrine falcon and is my special messenger and companion.” She told the blonde, “We didn’t see her last night as she went visiting a gentleman friend.” Clarke laughed and she wondered how the falcon had been trained to deliver messages. “I’ve told her that if she wants baby falcons, she will need to bring her gentleman friend to meet me and if I approve; he has to live here.” Perri squawked and bobbed her head a few time. Clarke would swear that the bird understood every word Aura had said. The brunette suddenly made a bird like noise and Perri took off and flew high in the bright blue sky and disappeared in a flash. 

Raven and Miles were sat on the very same rock that Clarke had been sitting on.They reached the clearing at least an hour after the others. The team would leave markers so they knew were they had been if the search was unsuccessful. Raven had charted on a very rough map the two paths the teams had started. The radio updates had been depressing as no sign of Clarke, had so far been found. Apart of her knew that the search was pointless as she remembered when the blonde had spent months alone in the forest and had evaded those that were looking for her for a long time before she had been finally been captured. The other part of her knew that at least they were trying this time round to find her.

Madi was Madi today; not the commander and was getting extremely anxious. There had not been any sign of Clarke by either of the teams and she was aware that she would be turning around soon, as they needed to return before the light faded. Indra who hadn’t particularly been a fan of Clarkes, but was impressed by the way she had bought up Madi; teaching her about the grounders, and instilling the importance of their ways and traditions; and more than impressed that the woman had known so much about them.  
“Heda it is time to leave.” Indra said. Madi just nodded and her shoulders slumped. Octavia radioed Raven, telling her to set off back to camp as they were turning round. Emori cut in quickly “copy that.” Echo had found, what looked to be wolf tracks, but as there had been no evidence of an attack the team decided not to follow them. 

Having put the washing out on the line to dry Aura prepared the breakfast of omelette, bread and coffee, Aura made some fresh bread as Clarke watched on: fascinated. “Come, we will have some coffee outside while the bread cooks.” Aura picked up empty mugs and passed them to Clarke to carry and she got hold of the coffee pot and sugar and they both went outside. It was a beautiful warm day and Clarke saw what she had missed yesterday. There were fields with crops growing and there was an area full of berry bushes. She could see for miles, this world was beautiful and she had a thousand questions whizzing around in her head.  
“Do you have seasons?” Clarke asked enjoying sipping her hot coffee. “Yes. We have two seasons, one is summer and lasts five months and winter lasts three.” Aura replied pleased that Clarke seemed relaxed. “I’m sorry about last night.” Clarke said, barely above a whisper. “Please, there is nothing to be sorry about. You must have had a traumatic day.” “I was banished.” The blonde said and taking in a deep breathe, hoping Aura wouldn’t think badly of her. “It was decided that nobody was to leave camp. I didn’t agree, so I went out by myself, to explore.”  
“Oh, that seems to be harsh.” Was all that Aura could think of to say? She thought that there was more to the story. It did however, explain one thing. “I did wonder why there had been no response to my invitation.” “What invitation?” Clarke asked.  
“The one the man had picked up,”  
“What man?”  
“It was the same man that was with you when you left your camp.”  
“You have got to be kidding me. What was the invitation about?”  
“I invited a party of you to a meeting.”  
Clarke was gobsmacked, she couldn’t believe that Bellamy had hidden the invitation from them, and couldn’t fathom what his motive was. Aura saw the blonde struggling to comprehend what had just been said. She got up from the table and went inside with them. Aura took the bread out of the oven and Clarke loaded the dishwasher with breakfast dishes.  
“Come, I have jobs to do, you can help me if you want to.” Clarke was pleased to help as it would distract her. “I’d love to.” Getting up and followed the brunette. They went to a shed first and Aura picked up two bags of food. “Breakfast for the goats and chickens.” She told Clarke, both of them moving on to pens. Having fed the animals she asked the blonde to help look for eggs. “’I’ve found four.” Clarke said, looking extremely proud of her self. “With the two I have found we have enough to make a cake.” Aura told Clarke as she placed the eggs in a basket. “Now we milk the goats.”  
Clarke found it very relaxing even though she was a bit slow and the goat kept giving her funny looks. Aura quietly laughed at the blonde’s effort but gave her a pat on the back.  
They went to the edge of fields and Aura pointed out what the crops were, also the trees that produced a harvest. “This is the first time I will need to harvest the crops. I’m looking forward to it.” She said with a touch of pride. Clarke thought it was hilarious that Blu starting chasing the goats and chickens and then was chased by them; a kind of animal tag, then she giggled when they all turned on her. Aura saved her with one click of the tongue they all went in different directions.  
Clarke spent the next couple of hours in domestic bliss, she had also helped to bake a cake and prepare dinner and she loved every second of it. Aura took Clarke to the vantage point where she had first watched the camp. Both of them were laid down flat with the brunette pointing out the path the blonde had walked with Blu. Aura quickly passed the binoculars she was using to Clarke; pointing out a group of her people on the way back to the camp. Clarke let out a sob as she had spotted Madi with the group. It had never occurred to her that it had been a search party.  
Thy both stood up and went back to the cabin in silence. Aura was aware that something had upset Clarke, but being the type of person she was she wouldn’t intrude on the blonde’s thoughts. 

Clarke took the tea that Aura had made. “Thank you” she said as they went to sit on the couch, once again pulling her legs up to get comfy. “I think I will start at the beginning instead of bits, just here and there.” Clarke said breaking the silence as Aura sat down beside her, she just nodded.  
“When Allie destroyed the world the only ones that were alive were in space.” She started, and continued to explain how the 100 had landed on earth, the grounders, fighting, Lexa and the story up to Praimfaya. She felt drained after that and her mouth was dry but it wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be. Perhaps it was Aura’s presence that put her at ease.  
Aura was astonished at the story the blonde had told and she was wondering what had bought her to this world.  
“Do you mind if I have a shower now?” Aura asked Clarke. “No need to ask.” she replied. The brunette went upstairs and Clarke got her sketch pad out of her backpack and started to draw. She was lost in her drawing and didn’t notice Aura return and watching her skilful hands glide over the paper. Clarke smiled at the other woman when she stood in front of her. “I will show you when its finished.” She said, packing the pad away then going to have a shower herself. Aura started to get the dinner ready to serve and was just about done when Clarke appeared. “It’s ready to serve, good timing.” She said while getting ready to get the table set. “I’ll do that. The blonde told her taking the cutlery. As she sat down she knew she needed to ask Aura a question that she wasn’t sure she would like the answer. “Do you judge me as badly as my people do? She asked as she started to eat. The brunette finished her mouthful the answered. “No Clarke I do not, those who do, should ask if they would still be alive to judge, if it wasn’t for the actions you took.” Clarke smiled but didn’t think she deserved Aura’s understanding. She was that used to being used as a battering ram that she just absorbed all the negativity that was thrown her way. “This is good. “Clarke said, changing the subject completely. They ate the meal in silence, cleared up and sat down on the couch. 

The camp had an atmosphere that could be cut with a knife. They didn’t even eat round the fire as normal; just picked up food and went their separate ways. Octavia went and sat with Madi followed by Raven. “I’m going out tomorrow.” Madi told the others.  
“Has Lexa spoken about Clarke?” Raven asked,  
“No” was all Madi replied. It was a lie as last night Lexa had berated her for not looking after Clarke and also for allowing others to be so un-respectful towards her. She wasn’t mad at Lexa as she agreed with her.  
“When we find Clarke the first thing we will do is wake the rest of Wonkru and Eligius prisoners,” she said then continued as neither Octavia nor Raven said a word. “Who are we to decide who is woken and who sleeps on.” This is more or less what Clarke had said and Madi knew it was too little too late but from now on she will do a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I haven't seen any of season 6 as I live in the UK. I have avoided all social media so I don't get any spoilers, this has been enlightening as I now have had time to read.

Clarke was curled up with Blu’s head on her lap. Both women seemed lost in their thoughts; it was one of those comfortable silences that didn’t need words.  
“I forgot to tell you the significance of princess.” Clarke said and immediately continues. “Make that a lot of things I have forgotten,” Aura laughed and replied. “There was certainly an awful lot to remember. So what was the significance?”  
“When the 100 landed on earth I was called princess. It was meant to be derogatory as they saw me as one of the privileged on the Ark.”  
“That’s a big coincidence.” The brunette said. “Still; they looked to you to lead, and from what you said; they expected you to as well.”  
“That’s true, I often wonder, what would have happened if I was just a follower.”  
“You already know the answer Clarke; you would all be dead as well as the grounders, and then those from the mountain would die because of Praimfaya. Therefore the whole of the human race would have perished.” Clarke looked at Aura, amazed at her ability to remember all the details. “You do know this was just my point of view, I’m sure that the others will tell it differently.”  
“You doubt yourself Clarke. Look deep down inside as you already know the answers. “  
Aura got up to make some cocoa and Clarke smiled gently stroking Blu. She had no reason not to trust the princess and she felt safe and contented in her presence. She also felt the beginning of a few butterflies that had implanted themselves in her stomach.  
Aura returned, handing cocoa to Clarke, sat down and started to speak. “Allie gave the key to all people of working age, the elders had to maintain the villages; looking after the children. The workers were split into groups and were given tasks. The mining for raw materials started straight away. The factories followed; everyone knew what to do and between them they had managed to make all that was required to build The City of Light.” Clarke was going to but in but Aura started talking again.  
“All our history had to be destroyed our native language was forbidden, all those who had the key were able to speak English straight away and then was passed down to the generations, My great-great-great-great grandmother was the one who recorded a new history book, logging all that had happened to them.  
Allie said she was going to be away for some time and to keep on building but would return with many ships and the saved people.  
“She was going to populate this world and your people were building homes for them all.” Clarke commented.  
“Yes that is what is what was written in the book. She never did return, and even though the people knew how to build due to the key, no instructions were given as to what was going to happen when the workforce eventually died. The bodies were burnt, as is our custom, along with the keys. The skills required were passed down to each generation and it is still being built.” Aura finally finished and was not going to say anymore tonight as she knew it would be the worst part to tell. They once again fell into silence as they drank their cocoa.

“How many hours are in a day?” Clarke asked as she stifled a yawn.  
“Twenty hours” she replied.  
“My watch is all over the place, it’s the only thing I have that belonged to my dad.” She explained.  
“I will check my database and try and fix it tomorrow.” She replied as she got up and let Blu out.  
“Does she stay out all night?”  
“She does but normally goes and sleeps with the goats.” Clarke chuckled and went to go upstairs saying good night to the brunette. Aura followed but she did wonder if Clarke would be alright sleeping on her own. She needn’t have worried as she didn’t hear a sound from the room. Clarke had quickly fallen into a deep sleep and didn’t wake till morning.

At the camp the two search teams sat round the fire and ate. They agreed that they would continue the search in the morning. Madi had already told Raven that she needn’t walk to the clearing as it was too much for her leg. Raven had nodded in agreement, but she knew she would still go.  
Bellamy tried to talk to Madi. “Don’t bother Bellamy, I don’t want to hear from you at all,” she said walking over to sleep next to Murphy again; she had noticed him bringing three blankets out this time. Once again she had little sleep.  
The morning mirrored yesterday and they left just before sunrise. Madi felt dread creep into her soul and that her heart would break if anything had happened to Clarke. She was her mother, the only one she had ever known and she just wanted to break down and cry; being Heda stopped her from doing this and for the first time she resented the tittle.  
Raven followed an hour later, keeping radio silence, she plotted the paths as the search teams contacted each other.

Clarke woke up to bright sunshine, dressed and went downstairs. Aura was already making breakfast and the smell of fresh bread cooking filled the cabin. “Good morning.” She said to Clarke.  
“A good morning to you too.” She replied.  
“Your timing is impeccable, breakfast is almost ready. Help yourself to tea or coffee.” Clarke poured herself some tea and offered some to Aura. They ate bacon and eggs, with Aura explaining that there were no domestic pigs, so bacon was a luxury as the wild pigs must not be over hunted.” The rest of the morning was as same as the previous day, and Clarke was delighted that once again the game of animal tag started with Perri swooping down on them all. Clarke couldn’t help laughing and they all turned on her again. She set off running, shouting to Aura for help.

“The trick is not to react to the chase as its fair game to them if you do.” Aura explained to Clarke as they sat outside enjoying a break and coffee.  
“You could have said before I started to laugh.” Aura had a grin on her face and then she changed the subject and asked Clarke a difficult question.  
“Do you think that I should repeat the invitation for a meeting?”  
“I’m not sure they would agree.” Clarke answered but she knew that if they said no, it could finally break her.  
They walked round to the vantage point and lay down to see the clearing. Clarke gasped as she saw Raven, sitting alone.  
“Is she one of your friends?” Aura asked.  
“She was but I’m not sure anymore.” She answered, not taking an eye off Raven. After all the hurtful words that were said to her, it was difficult to see that anyone of them was her friend. She didn’t want to be a leader again. It wouldn’t matter if this world was threatening to kill all of them, she still wouldn’t lead.  
“What are you thinking Clarke?”  
“They aren’t my friends.”  
“What about the invite?”  
“You can make that decision. This is your land.” Clarke answered rather abruptly, not meaning to.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude. You have shown me nothing but kindness and you certainly didn’t deserve that.  
“There is no need to apologise. I didn’t want to offend you, by doing something against your will.”  
Clarke could have cried at the brunette’s words, they were so comforting to hear her say them.  
“I don’t think you are capable of offending me.” Clarke said.  
“Well it is patently obvious you haven’t met my brothers.” Aura said, lifting the atmosphere.  
“I made it my life’s work to do so, Roddi excluded; of course.”  
“You think a lot of him.”  
“He has been my friend and saviour since he was born.”  
“You’re saviour?”  
“Yes; my mental saviour. I’m sure I would have gone mad if it weren’t for him.” Aura shook her head and got up, making two different bird calls. Clarke watched as both Blu and Perri came rushing to Aura’s side. Getting a pen and paper from her pocket, causing Clarke to lift one eye brow, and wrote a note similar to the one that Clarke received. She sent Blu on her way and then attached the note to Perris anklet, and then the bird left to follow Blu. Aura hoped she was doing the right thing.  
“Let’s go to the barn first; we have a lot of preparations to do.”  
“You’re sure that they will come this time.” Clarke asked as they walked towards the barn.  
“Yes I am as my charm is hard to resist, even on paper.” Laughing before she finished the sentence.  
“Pretty cocky, aren’t you?” The blonde replied, giving Aura a slight nudge.  
“I do not understand the word cocky.” The brunette went quiet as she tuned into her database.  
“Oh” she said. “I can honestly say that I’m not cocky.” She said with a straight face, and then smirked when she saw the blonde blush. Clarke was mortified but she still managed to laugh.  
“I can see I will have to watch my words around you. Who knew that I would meet an actual walking dictionary.” They continued to prepare for the visit.

Raven was enjoying sitting on the rock, not having to use her brain. She had just returned from the stream and was just finishing her drink from the flask when a bird landed on her foot, pecking away at the anklet. She saw the paper and slowly stretched her arm so she could take it from the bird.

 **Hi, please stay put, as I will come and get** **you. Radio the others and tell them to follow the wolf. Her name is Blu and she will not harm them.**

Raven looked at Blu and the bird flew off her foot and then landed on the wolf’s back. The odd pair started to walk t towards her; going straight passed, and into the trees. She then radioed the others to explain what they had to do. All of them telling her not to go, having decided that she was going she just ignored them.  
She heard it before it appeared; a helicopter was straight over head slowly descending. The door flung open and she grabbed a hand and was pulled in and the helicopter quickly went to a great height and was soon gone from sight.  
Raven was rubbing her eyes as they felt like boulders had entered them. Finally able to focus she saw the one person that she didn’t think she would see today. “Clarke” was all that she said as the helicopter had started to land.  
Clarke got out first so she could help her out and Aura appeared with the same aim as Clarke.  
“Welcome to my land.” Aura greeted Raven who was now looking around with her jaw on the ground.  
“You must be the only person ever to be banished, and manage to land on your feet.” Raven told Clarke.  
“Hi Raven it is so good to see you,” as the two of them hugged. It wasn’t a very comfortable hug for either of them but it did hold the beginning of a promise to heal the wounds between them and leave the past behind.  
“Raven this is Aura and you may call her princess as she is one.”  
“What a real princess; princess.” Clarke nodded.  
“Please call me Aura as I’m just the same as everyone else when not doing princess-ey duties.”  
Raven liked this woman straight away and went into mechanical mode asking a hundred questions, one after the other, about the helicopter, only allowing Aura to answer, when she could think of no more.  
They went back towards the vantage point, to await the arrival of the others. Aura knew it would be a while before the others arrived on foot; Perri had called to her that they were on their way.  
Two fires had been lit; one was heating water for coffee and the other had stew with potato, and plus there was the bread that was baked this morning. Aura gave Clarke and Raven coffee and they all sat and waited.  
Raven couldn’t believe that anybody could have been so thoughtful by arriving by helicopter so she didn’t have to walk. “Thanks for the lift.” She said to the other two women. “Oh, by the way Clarke, you were never banished by us, only by Bellamy.” The blonde burst into tears and walked away. She returned well over an hour later. “I thought Madi had abandoned me, it really hurt Raven, and I was never going to see her again.  
“You are wrong about that.” She heard the voice she recognised.  
Madi was almost upon her, as when she turned round and the girl was in her arms. Both were crying and Echo would swear that she saw a tear fall down Indra’s face; she would never mention it in front of the woman though.  
“What was that machine we heard? Emori asked Raven.  
“That would be the solar powered helicopter which the princess owns.” She answered knowing full well what she said.  
“How does Clarke have a helicopter?” Madi asked  
“I’m sure Raven was referring to me as the owner.” Aura said smiling as she was aware of Ravens game.  
“Not fair princess, I could have milked this one for ever.”  
“This is the owner of the helicopter and all the land in this area. Her name is Aura and yes, she is a real princess.” Clarke introduced them all to the brunette.  
“So this is your daughter Clarke, it’s an honour to meet you.” Aura said as she gripped Madi’s arm and Madi felt calm flow over her.  
Gaia looked at Aura suspiciously; there was something about the woman that bothered her. Aura noticed the look but chose to take no notice.  
Clarke introduced the princess to the group and each one grasped her arm.  
“Who wants coffee” Aura asked and as Clarke had informed her earlier; they all took up the offer.  
Miller and Murphy asked if they could have a look around and Aura nodded. Clarke shot them both a look, telling them to not overstep the mark. Murphy said “we promise not to touch anything; the wrath of two princesses wouldn’t be worth it.”  
Echo sat beside Raven asking if she was ok. “I’m more than good; I’ve been in a helicopter. I’ve just have to convince princess to let me pilot it and then I’ll ask Aura.” They all laughed, including Clarke.  
“How did you get here?” Madi asked Clarke.  
“The same way you did.” She answered. “Obviously I wasn’t important enough for the helicopter.”  
Aura enjoyed watching the dynamics of the group as they chatted away between them. She did, however, sense the underlying discontent.  
Most of the group had followed Murphy and Miller to get a glimpse of the surroundings.  
“What is wrong with your leg Raven?” Aura asked. Madi and Clarke were both surprised that someone was bold enough to ask.  
“Long story” Raven said not offended at all.  
“May I feel it?” All three of the woman looked at Aura.  
“She is a special healer.” Clarke remembered the brunette telling her. She did wonder what she meant by ‘special’ but hadn’t thought to ask her about it.  
“Be my guest.” Raven told her, taking off her brace.  
Aura touched Ravens leg and closed her eyes.  
“Do you trust me Raven?” she asked. Raven thought about it and she had no idea what the answer was. “About as much as you do enough to let me fly your helicopter,” She finally said.  
“That much, I’m honoured.” Aura replied.  
“I yield.” Raven said, liking the woman even more. Clarke and Madi had watched the two in silence and a bit in awe.  
“I will hold your leg and all you will feel is warmth.”  
Raven was going to point out that she couldn’t feel anything below the knee but she saw Clarke shake her head.  
Seconds later she felt warmth travel from her knee and down to the foot and then up her leg and finally settle on her back. Aura then put her hand on the exact place she had been shot. The heat increased but it wasn’t that uncomfortable. They watched the princess stand up as she took away her hands.  
“The heat will remain for a few hours. You will need to stay here tonight as you will feel tired and a bit strange as the injury heals.” Aura explained. Raven didn’t get her hopes up though as she was sure it wouldn’t work.  
“How did you know that the injury was in her back?” Clarke asked  
“There was no damage to the knee or foot and I felt the warmth move to the back.”  
“So that is what you meant by special.”  
Aura just nodded to Clarke.  
“Does anyone want more coffee?” Madi asked, quickly going to the boiling water to hide the fact she was close to tears.  
“No more for you young lady.” Clarke told her. “One is more than enough for you.” She then took her hand in silent comfort as she had noticed Madi’s distress.  
Raven was drinking her coffee when she noticed the heat increase again, it wasn’t too uncomfortable though. She looked at Aura who smiled back as she knew what was happening.  
The peaceful silence was broken by the others returning.  
“The food is about ready.” Clarke told them all.  
“Great” said Murphy “I’m starving and that smells good.” They all ate and there was some conversation, mainly about the food. The astute princess had noticed that the underlying discontent had returned.

It had started to get dark and Aura offered to return the others to their camp.  
“I’m stopping here.” Raven said. She didn’t give any reason, and nobody questioned her.  
“So am I. “Madi said, knowing full well that the others would know she was making a statement. Gaia was about to reply when Indra took her arm and said “not now.”  
The helicopter was huge and Emori clapped her hands. She sat beside Aura and would fight anybody who challenged her for the seat. As they were all seasoned travellers none of them had misgivings about the flight. Indra felt the need to shut her eyes as she was fine if she didn’t look out the window, everyone thought she was sleeping and she let them believe it.

Bellamy stood waiting for the party to return. Emori had radioed ahead informing him of their imminent return. Aura landed just outside the camp. She got out with the others and waited for Echo to return with some of Ravens and Madis belongings. Octavia introduced the princess to Bellamy.  
“You’re the one that picked up my invitation to a meeting.” Aura told him as she gripped his arm.  
“What does she mean Bell?” Octavia asked as Bellamy tried to make a quick exit, bumping into Echo as he wasn’t looking where he was going.  
Aura took the bags and was surprised that one of them was so heavy. Octavia smiled  
“Our Raven must have her mechanical gear and she would be insufferable to live with had Echo not packed them.”  
Aura smiled then said her goodbyes, climbed into the helicopter and took off immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now firmly believe that season 6 must have been lost in the post.

As Aura was landing the helicopter she saw Clarke and Madi waiting for her.  
“We thought we would help you put this brute away.” Clarke said to the brunette.  
“How dare you insult my helicopter, her name is Pegasus; Peggy for short.”  
Madi burst out laughing and received a steely look from the princess, but she gave away her amusement when a huge smile lit up her face.  
“Raven is fast asleep on the couch and her back is still warm.” Clarke said and then had to continue “Will it work?”  
“I am hopeful” she told the two of them calmly, not wishing to sound boastful. She saw that the blonde was about to question her. “I will explain while we are having some supper.” She said, without any sign of annoyance. The princess was well aware that an explanation would be needed and she was willing to do so. Peggy was settled in the barn, in record time and Aura handed Madi her backpack and she took Ravens.  
“I may or may not have asked Bellamy why he ignored the first invitation.” Aura said sheepishly.  
“Well that’s an easy one.” Clarke said, secretly pleased that he might actually get his comeuppance.  
“Either you did or you didn’t.”  
“Well put it like that, then I did and Octavia was there.”  
“Way to go princess.” Madi said, shocking both the older women.  
They walked into the cabin, with Aura going to check on Raven and the other two went straight upstairs to have showers.

 

Bellamy was surrounded.  
“Come on Bell, explain.” Octavia asked.  
“Explain what?” Echo said, as she had missed the princess’s words.  
“Bellamy had picked up a note inviting us to a meeting.” Indra was blunt and to the point.  
They all started to ask questions at the same time.  
“EM PLENI” Indra shouts. Immediately she has silence.  
“Bellamy, now you can explain.”  
“When I picked up the note I knew straight away that it was a trap and we all would be in danger.”  
“So the woman who picked up Raven in a helicopter so she didn’t need to walk, sent a bird and a wolf for us to follow making sure we didn’t get lost, fed us and gave us coffee, then allowed us all to explore her property alone and finally gave us a lift back in the aforementioned helicopter. This was hell of a trap Bellamy. Emori sounded extremely annoyed so the others just nodded, not wishing to annoy her further.  
“It wasn’t your decision to make Bellamy.” Gaia pointed out. She knew she was wary of the princess but she didn’t think she would harm any of them.  
“Where is Raven?” Miles asked. Bellamy had his ‘I told you so face’ on but Echo cut him off before he said anything else that would make this situation worse.  
“She was tired and decided to stay; Madi is with her.” Echo told Miles.  
No one of the group had mentioned Clarke’s presence; the story of the letter had taken up all of their thoughts along with their fear about Bellamy sanity.

 

Aura had made potato and goat cheese on toast. She put some to the side in case Raven woke up, but she knew the woman was in a deep sleep so she was sure that she would stay like that till morning.  
“Do you both eat anything?” the princess asked Clarke and Madi, who was clearly amused as the pair devoured all that was put in front of them. They were now eating cake and Aura quickly put a piece beside her plate, ensuring she got one slice. Clarke spotted the brunette take a slice of cake,  
“If you knew some of the things we have eaten, then you would know that we do indeed eat anything.”  
“I can see that I should have known there would be none of the stew left, and prepared something more substantial for supper.” Smiling as she said it.  
“This has been great.” Madi said wiping her mouth on her sleeve.  
“Excuse me lady; where are your manners?” Clarke told her as she tried to give Madi a clip round the ear, knowing that the girl will duck as they had done many times in the past. Clarke’s eyes misted over as she remembered the last time they had done that. Madi took her mother’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. As astute as ever, Aura noticed the change in Clarke.  
“I need food…..now…….please.”  
“Raven” all three of them said together.  
“You’re lucky you woke up now, I was just about to eat your share.” Clarke told her as she went over to help her get to the table.  
“That’s not nice.” She replied as she sat down at the table.  
Aura had already started on Ravens supper and it was soon ready, she then started to make some cocoa.  
“I’ll help” Clarke offered. The both of them delivered the cocoa just as Raven finished her meal. 

“As promised, I will explain about my healing.” Aura said, although she promised to tell, she wasn’t looking forward to doing so. It wasn’t’ the embarrassment of speaking, but finding the right words and keeping her emotions in check.  
“I was playing with my sister, I was only seven years old and Garon was six. We found an injured rabbit, I healed a broken leg and then it hopped off. When we returned to the citadel my sister told my mother how clever I was. Aura hesitated and then took a deep breath. “She was aware of my black blood but now I had to prove I had special healing in front of the assembly. Each and every one of them cut me and then I would heal it. By the end I was shaking and was in a state of terror. Not one, my parents included, had given a thought about my wellbeing. The decree was read out loud and as I heard each word, my terror increased, and as the last few words were read, which were; can cause death. I was crying. I was given the key of knowledge and my screams bounced off every wall, I then passed out. It had taken the whole night for me to regain consciousness. My Father thought it would be a grand idea to give an exhibition of my skill. He cut Garon’s arm for me to heal. Then I had to heal line upon line of people with scars and small disfigurements. I was nearly at the end of another long line, and I was exhausted and my mother shouted for me to go straight to Garon’s room as she was so sick. When I laid my hands on her I had nothing left. Garon died minutes later. It transpired that my father had used his dirty knife. It was over two years before I could talk to either of my parents, and then it would only be about official duty. My father had beaten me mercilessly when I was sixteen, he said that it will end with me speaking; it didn’t as I turned on my father and with one punch, I knocked him clean out.” As Aura finished Speaking she felt the unshed tears begin to fall, so quickly went outside. The princess was distraught when Clarke had found her sobbing. There were years of suppressed emotions that gushed from her eyes, Garon’s death, being used by her parents, showing her no kindness and being unloved by them both; the over powering feeling of loneliness that invaded her very soul, leaving her with utter desperation; she wanted to scream. Every time she had tried to speak more tears would flow. Clarke never said a word; she just held the distressed brunette and gently rocked and humming to her.

Raven and Madi had been silent the whole time the other two women had been gone. It was only when the young girl turned to say something to Raven that she realised that the other woman had fallen asleep. Madi chuckled as she should have known that the only thing to stop Raven from talking was sleep.  
“Are you all right now?” Clarke whispered to Aura.  
“I’m so sorry you had to see me like that.” She replied.  
“One good turn deserves another.” The blonde remembered her first night in the cabin.  
“Touché.” Aura said as she broke into a smile.” I didn’t have any idea what that story would do to me.”  
“Do you regret sharing it with us?”  
“Although it was Difficult, I don’t regret it. I must give my apologies to Madi and Raven.”  
“There is no need to say sorry; neither of them would expect it.”  
“Come, let’s go in.” Clarke said as she offered Aura her hand to help her up.  
They both entered the cabin to the welcome sight of Madi and Raven; fast asleep on the couch.  
“I will make us some tea.” Aura said as Clarke was trying to make the sleeping pair comfortable. 

The two of them sat on comfortable rocking chairs which were either side of the fireplace.  
Both women were hypnotised by the dancing flames of the fire.  
“You have a question Clarke; just ask it as I am ok now.”  
“Do you have a girlfriend?”  
“I do not have a girlfriend now.” Aura said, she had thought long and hard about replying. Clarke wondered if the brunette didn’t want to answer and was pleased when she did.  
“The king and queen forbade me to see her again.” Aura quietly said and then continued.  
“Her name was Josie; we had been together for over three years. The worst part is that she broke up with me saying that she no longer loved me. I later found out that my parents had bought her loyalty to me and gave favour to Josie’s family; they all were made members of the royal court.”  
Clarke couldn’t believe how cruel people could be, but who was she to judge as she had dished out her share after Praimfaya. 

Raven and Madi woke up and Clarke went and poured them some tea, she refilled Aura’s and her own mugs and sat back down.

“When I saw the spacecraft take off, I could see the death wave rolling towards me. It destroyed everything in its path; it was at that moment that I knew I was going to die. I had finally managed to get the satellite online that would give power to the Ark. I had already said Ai gonplei ste odon and I took off running.” She went through everything that had happened including the time she held her pistol to her head but a squawking bird had stopped her. She knew that Madi and Raven were unaware of all the details; this laid her bare and she would leave nothing out. She took the blame for the awful things that had happened because of her actions, including the atomic war head that destroyed their Eden.

Madi was crying and Clarke went over and sat down beside her and held on to her until she settled.  
Aura was very quiet but Clarke new she was looking for something in her mind. Raven gently took Clarkes hand in hers and words were not needed, they just huddled together on the couch and cried.  
The princess looked up at the trio and her heart wept with them. She collected the mugs and went to make some of her special spicy tea that had been seeped in rum then dried out. She fetched a tray with three mugs and a small cup and gave them to the trio, taking hers to sit beside the fire. Clarke was wondering why Madi only got a small cup, but got the answer when she sipped her own mug. She gave Aura a nod and a smile.

“That was a harrowing story,” Aura said slightly louder than a whisper. Raven was about to reply but was cut off by the princess.  
“My family are extremely cruel, except for Roddi and Sacha. They are the first king and queen to be this way and it makes my blood boil. Both Roddi and I refused to be broken by the cruelty that was inflicted by them. My little sister is too young to have to be affected and I have plans in place to ensure they will never touch her. The royal court also enjoys indulging in cruelty against those who work in the citadel and against each other to gain more favours from my family. Our people are treated as second class citizens and public floggings are a daily occurrence. Unbeknownst, I travel to the villages to treat their wounds. I am also commander of the royal guard and have unquestioned loyalty from them, apart from my two other brothers and their friends. I could instigate an uprising as the people would stand beside me, too many would die and I can’t have that as it would be a hollow victory. I told Clarke why I am living here; the plot to make me join with another. What I didn’t say was what would happen if they caught me. I would be subjected to rape and beatings until I was with child. The stupid part about the abhorrent plan was I could only become pregnant if I so wished. Eventually I would die from the constant abuse. 

The silence was deafening. “I am sorry if I have offended you and I understand if you wish to go.” Aura said shyly.  
“Don’t worry about offending us Aura.” Clarke said slightly amused but trying not to let it show.  
“I’ve told you all of my story; warts and all and even the warts on the warts and all.” She continued.”  
“What the princess said princess.” Raven told the Aura while laughter was about to explode.  
“What my mom said princess” Madi said even though she wasn’t sure what warts had to do with it.

“By the way Clarke; I can fix your father’s watch but I need some special tools. Roddi will be bringing some with him.”  
After about thirty minutes, Aura realised that her three guests had fallen asleep. She smiled at them and went about getting food started for breakfast. It was almost dawn when she had finished the preparations, and went upstairs to have a shower. 

The smell of bread cooking woke Clarke and Raven up and Madi wasn’t far behind.  
“Raven may I look at your injury?” Aura asked.  
“Sure can doc.” Raven said and suddenly realised that she had not felt any pain.  
“Stop making clucking noises doc, and tell me what the matter is.”  
“I can assure you that nothing is the matter Raven, and as far as the clucking noise; it’s part of the healing process. You may ask Clarke about my many special talents.”  
“Check you out; princess doc.” Raven said, chuckling at her own witticism.  
“I am used to getting checked out, thank you for reminding me.” Aura said surprising the trio.  
“Please princess, let me have some victories.”  
“If you walk unaided, I will consider your request.” She had a smile as she watched Raven walk around the kitchen and when her patient stopped she saw the tears in her eyes.  
“How?” was all that Raven could say.  
“Go sit at the table and drink your tea.” Aura said, shooing them away. As they sat drinking tea Clarke told the other two about Allie and the city of light. Raven quickly got up scrapping her chair along the floor then went over to Aura and punched her on the arm.  
“Ouch. What was that for’” She said while rubbing her arm.  
Raven was dumbfounded. “Oops. Sorry princess, I thought………well…….it………I’ll just go and sit back down now.” Clarke quickly went to Aura and explained to her what Raven had done.  
“Next time, change your stance; you will get more body weight behind your punch.” Madi laughed, as Raven rolled her eyes.

After breakfast, the four of them went to get the chores done. Clarke hadn’t told Madi or Raven not to laugh at the game of animal tag and the pair thought it was hilarious. The animals halted and took after Madi who was running towards the cabin. Raven ran in the opposite direction, she then realised that she was actually running and came to a halt and sat down. Blu bounded over to the sitting woman and gave her slobbery kisses, pinning her down so she couldn’t escape. The others came to Raven’s aid, with Aura ordering the wolf to get off. Madi laughed at Raven’s predicament and instantly had to run away as the animal tag group had started to chase.

 

A bird flew down and landed on Aura’s shoulder she took the message; it was from Roddi, and he will be arriving in four days. She told the others and they agreed on inviting a group from the camp again.  
Raven and Madi would return tomorrow with the note, as they didn’t want it to get lost again.  
“What shall I say about the lack of a gammy leg?” Raven asked.  
“Tell them that I managed to heal it.”  
“Short and to the point; princess.” Raven said.  
“Well I find it is the best way.” Aura answered. “It gives others the opportunity to join in the conversation.”  
“Raven likes to talk a lot; if you haven’t noticed.” Madi said laughing as she started to run.  
“Rude Madi…Rude. Don’t forget I can run now.” She warned the girl.

The three women were laughing when Blu started to growl and took off in Madi’s direction.  
“Something is wrong.” Aura said as Blu’s behaviour worried her and she also started to run after Madi, quickly followed by Clarke. Madi had stopped running and stood still. Blu was growling and in the attack position. Aura was beside Madi in no time and saw what the problem was: a huge grizzly bear. The princess visibly relaxed and put herself in front of Madi. The blonde arrived just about the same time that Aura addressed the bear.  
“What have I told you about coming here?” she said. “Just because I have guests doesn’t mean that you’re invited too.” The bear looked chastised but decided to stand on its legs.  
“Now that does not impress me at all. I told you that last time.” The bear then went back to all fours, making crying noises.” The princess produced an apple from her pocket, stroking the bear and gave it the apple to eat. “Go home now.” The bear turned and went. Raven appeared in time to witness the event. “Doctor fucking Dolittle.”  
“Thank you Raven. Sometimes you astound me with your profound comments.”  
Aura stopped and listened “We have an early visitor.”  
“I hope it’s not a family of bears.” Raven asked.  
“I think not as I have yet to train them to drive a truck.”  
Clarke. Madi and Raven were a bit apprehensive, but as the princess didn’t look bothered they knew it must not be anything dangerous.

Just behind the barn a huge truck arrived and Aura saw her brother get out of the cab. She gave him a huge smile, he turned to reach into the cab and the princess heard “Urey” before she realised her little sister bounding over to her. The timing was perfect as she picked Sacha up to hug and kiss her.  
Her brother was close to tears as he watched the reunion.


	6. Chapter 6

With all the introductions over they walked to the cabin; with Sacha holding Clarke’s hand. Aura had nodded to Roddi as she knew that something must be amiss, the nod meaning that we would discuss it later.  
“Are you Urey’s new girlfriend? The little girl asked Clarke.  
“No. We are just friends.”  
“So that means you are.”  
Aura, though mortified, giggled with the rest of the troupe.  
“Who made you so wise, little one?” She asked her sister.  
“That’s easy, you did, Urey.”  
Raven was walking beside Roddi so she asked. “Why does she call the princess Urey?”  
“It is the name of her teddy bear. Aura told her that if she felt frightened or alone she could cuddle the bear and think of her as she would always be with her. From that day she called them both Urey.”  
Sacha on hearing the story, started to cry and Clarke picked her up, comforting her.  
“It’s ok little one, you are safe here.”  
“I miss Urey. You think she let me stay?” she whispered in Clarke’s ear.  
Clarke’s eyes stung as she couldn’t comprehend why anyone would hurt this adorable child.

They sat down outside the cabin, while Aura and Roddi went inside.  
“I tired Urey, can I sleep?” a yawning Sacha asked her sister.  
“Do you want the bed or the couch?”  
“Couch please, I need to be close.”  
She was asleep before Aura had covered her with a fluffy blanket.  
“You can tell me what happened over coffee outside.” Roddi gave her a quizzical look.  
“It is ok brother, they know everything.” Roddi carried out the tray of mugs and the cake, and Aura bought the coffee.  
“I see you only bought slices of cake.”  
“Yes Raven. I thought it may last more than five minutes if I did it this way.”  
“Fair point, princess.”

Roddi started the conversation. “They started trying to break Sacha. I knew I had to leave immediately. They burnt her teddy bear on the fire and I found her sobbing in her bedroom.”  
Aura felt the sting in her eyes, she was visibly shaking. “You did the right thig Roddi. I thought they wouldn’t touch a five year old.”  
“Five? She looks younger,” Clarke commented.  
“In our years she is five, which makes her over three years old in your years.”  
They continued to chat as they drank their coffees and talked amongst themselves. Clarke noticed Aura wasn’t her normal happy self. “Are you ok?” she asked, whispering her question.  
“I blame myself as I should have bought her here earlier.”  
“It’s not your fault as you couldn’t have predicted these events.” Roddi told his older sister.  
“Princess, the little one is here now and you need to be strong for her.” Raven told her.  
“Why does she call you princess?” Roddi asked confused.  
“Please Roddi, don’t give her ammunition.”  
“Too late princess, we now have three princesses and a prince.” Raven butted in; laughing.  
“I will take you back to your camp. Do not worry Raven as I will feed you first. “  
“Urey, I waked up and I hungry too.”

 

Aura landed the helicopter outside the camp. Gaia helped out Madi and Raven, while the princess helped her sister.  
“Have you enjoyed your stay?” Miles asked Raven as he leant in for a kiss.  
“Yes it did me the world of good.” Answering quickly as nobody had noticed her brace-less leg. Madi introduced the rest of those who hadn’t met Aura yet; Including Abby and Marcus.  
The princess knew it was Clarke’s mother but she felt uneasy in her presence and the underlying discontent had returned.  
Sacha was introducing herself to everyone; she loved the way that they shook hands. “Hello. I’m Sacha, Urey’s sister.” Aura had noticed that every person who Sacha said hello to, returned the gesture with a smile.  
“Time to go little one.”  
“Can I say goodbye to Raven and Madi?” both of them gave the little princess a hug and told her that they will be back in a couple of days. Aura watched her sister and then picked her up to go back to the helicopter. “I will let you sit next to me.” She told Sacha. She was soon in the air on the very short journey.

Clarke and Roddi had tidied up, and fell easy into a conversation.  
“We can start unloading the truck, if that is ok with you.” Roddi asked.  
“Yes. I’m sure Aura will be pleased.” They went to the barn getting a tractor and a huge cart.  
“They started to load the haul onto the cart as Aura landed.  
“I should have taken longer.” The brunette said as she walked up to Clarke and Roddi.  
“I have bought much more than anticipated.” Roddi told her.  
“I can see that.” She was looking into the truck. “Mind you, your accidental hindsight has turned out for the better.” They spent the next few hours empting the truck.  
“I think we best leave it in the barn for tonight and only take the food to the cabin.”  
“That is a great idea Roddi.” After loading up with food, Clarke was driving the tractor with a watchful eye from Aura, with Roddi and Sacha sitting on the back; their legs dangling over.

There were two pantries on the outside of the cabin the smaller one was refrigerated, the other was twice the size which was full to the brim by the time they had finished. Roddi took the bags upstairs and then went to help his sister make the supper. Clarke sat with Sacha and was teaching how to draw. He secretly watched as the princess had a big smile on her face and he was sure that their little sister wasn’t the main reason why it was there.

In the morning the routine was the same as any other. Clarke saw Aura point her finger at Blu as the animals were about to chase the little princess who was laughing. The animal tag team turned their attention on Roddi.  
They then started to bring the rest of the supplies into the house. Sacha had fallen asleep in the cart. Aura smiled at her sleeping sister knowing that she was safe at last.

The radio crackled “calling, princess, princess, princess and prince.”  
“You just had to. Didn’t you?”  
“I live for the little victories Clarke.”  
“How are you Raven?” Clarke asked  
“Really good; I never thought I would say those words. I think your mom want’s to come tomorrow.”  
“Did she say why?”  
“No she didn’t, but she is spewing out poison against you. Madi told her to stop this morning and then your mom accused you of poisoning Madi’s mind.” Raven thought it best to tell Clarke so she knew that a confrontation was on the card with her mom.  
“Thanks for the heads up Rae; I don’t think she will ever stop.”  
“I could knock her out for you.”  
“That’s a bit drastic; we can use that as a backup though” Clarke giggled.  
“Well I must go now, Bye, princess…….princess…….”  
“Bye Raven.” Clarke interrupted.  
Clarke sat on the grass trying to come to terms with the arrival of her mother. She had a sense of dread, as their last conversation was still raw.

_“I did want I did as I felt it was the best way to protect Madi.”_  
_“Don’t start that crap with me Clarke.it just doesn’t wash.”_  
_Clarke knew that this conversation was going nowhere, and decided that it was best she kept quiet._  
_“You’re the champion of evil, a vile excuse of a human being. “_  
_“Don’t judge me, you have no right. I know what I did and I’m not proud. You of all people can’t play the moral high ground. You’re a pathetic junkie who thinks only about her next fix.”_  
_So much for keeping quiet, she thought._  
_“That’s right keep insulting me if it makes you feel better.”_  
_Clarke decided to leave as she was sick of it all. Abby was almost apoplectic and was shouting at her daughter to return._  
_“That’s typical of you Clarke, run away when the going gets tough.” Clarke laughed as she retreated; she wished she could run away from the onslaught of verbal abuse. She hadn’t got far enough as she heard Abby say “You’re good with your gun, why don’t you do us all a favour……..” the rest was out of ear shot, but she knew what was said next._

“Urey quick Clarke is crying on the ground.” Sacha told her sister.  
Aura went outside and went straight over to the blonde; she noticed the radio in her hand and wondered if she had received bad news.  
“I’ve got you Clarke.” Was all she needed to say.  
“I’ve got you too.” Sacha said as she picked up Clarkes hand.”  
“Roddi you come and tell Clarke that you got her too.” He was laughing as he obeyed his little sister’s command.  
“Thank you all for getting me.”  
“Can you check the chickens with Roddi as I need to get some more eggs?” Aura asked.  
“That is portant job.” She replied  
“Very portant.” Roddi said, taking her little hand in his and leading her to the coop.  
“Come Clarke we will go inside.” she gently said, holding a hand out to help the blonde to get off the ground. As soon as the two women were inside the cabin, Aura went to make the special tea.  
“I’m really sorry.” Clarke said “Raven told me that my mother is coming with the others tomorrow.”  
“Here drink the tea before Roddi and Sacha return.” The brunette said as she sat beside Clarke.  
The blonde quickly told Aura about the last conversation she had with her mother. The princess drew in a sharp breath. She was about to reply, but was stopped by the return of the egg hunters. “Look Urey lots of eggs.”  
“Thank you little one. Will you help me bake some cakes as we have lots of visitors tomorrow?”  
Sacha was excited as she hadn’t made a cake before. She went over to Clarke “Has Urey finished getting you?” The three adults chuckled.  
“Yes she has little one, I will be delighted to help bake with you both.”  
“Did you hear that Urey? Clarke is well getted.” The chuckling returned with the adults trying not to laugh’

“I am going to work on a little project in the work shed.” Roddi told the trio, still chuckling as he left the cabin.  
The trio happily spent a few hours baking, producing three large cakes and a small one to eat after supper. Sacha was asleep on the couch so Aura and Clarke went outside to have a much needed coffee. “That was very therapeutic.” Clarke said as she sipped her coffee.  
“I thought it was nerve-wracking.” Aura replied laughing.  
“I hope there is a cup for me.”  
“As if I would forget about you brother.” They spent the rest of the day getting ready for the visit. As the time went by Clarke became visibly anxious and Aura worried that certain visitors would overwhelm her.

 

The Eligius returned with the rest of the sleepers. Madi had demanded that they be woken up immediately. Those left from Wonkru still accepted Madi as Heda and on landing went to hunt for the group. Charmaine Diyoza, on the other hand, was furious but after ten minutes of walking she was exhausted and wished she was still asleep. Abby had given her a check-up and the baby was progressing as normal.

The camp was quiet for a change; a few arguments about who was going to visit had been stopped by Madi. The same group that went last time were going with the addition of, Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Miles and Charmaine. Nine would go in the helicopter and four would go on foot. Indra volunteered quickly followed by Echo, Emori, Abby and Murphy.  
“Are you sure you want to walk Indra; it’s a long walk?” Echo was brave enough to ask.  
“Do you doubt my walking abilities?” Indra said with her famous death wish look aimed at Echo.  
“Of course I don’t doubt you Indra. I thought you would prefer the helicopter.”  
“In future, don’t think.” Echo now wished that she hadn’t volunteered to walk.

Raven was sat with Miles and Madi as they ate their supper.  
“I’m going to have a word with Abby as I don’t want her to give Clarke a bad time.” Madi told Raven.  
“Do you think that’s wise?” Miles asked the both of them.  
“He’s got a point Mads.”  
“I’m still going.” She replied.  
“OK, we will come with you as a backup.” Raven said and Miles didn’t have a chance to argue as she was already on her way towards Abby.  
“Don’t try and stop me going tomorrow; Madi. Clarke needs to understand that she has to take accountability for her actions.” Abby said even before they sat down.  
“That’s enough Abby.” Marcus said before anyone else could speak.  
“It’s only enough when I say so Marcus, so butt out.” Abby replied angrily.  
“Marcus is right Abby” Miles told her, surprising both Raven and Madi “We will never move forward if we don’t forgive and forget the past.” He finished.  
Raven planted a kiss on Miles as she was so proud of him.  
“My man is right Abby. You should stay here.”  
“I agree with Raven Abby.” Madi said sternly as she knew that the woman would go straight for Clarke’s jugular.  
“I’m going, and that’s final.” Abby said as she got up and walked away. Marcus stayed with the others, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I could order her to stay and some of Wonkru can hold her prisoner until we return.”  
“That will only fuel her anger Madi. We should just accept that she is going tomorrow and try to shield Clarke as best we can.” Marcus said quietly secretly hoping that they could follow Madi’s plan.  
“He is right Madi. I have told Clarke over the Radio so she won’t be surprised.”

They all sat in silence for an hour until Octavia and Indra joined them.  
“I could easily lose her tomorrow Heda.” Indra said without a hint of humour, unlike the rest of the group who burst out laughing.  
“Don’t tempt me Indra.” Madi replied.  
“Indra has the right idea. Nobody would ever know.” Octavia spoke still laughing at Indra’s plan.  
“We could all take a blood oath.” Raven thought she would join the plot.”  
“Are you sure Heda?” Indra asked again.  
“Yes Indra I’m sure.”  
“You could make it look like an accident” Octavia told Indra has they left the group.

The rest of the group separated and went to get ready for bed. Once again Madi couldn’t sleep and wondered if it was possible to be feeling excited and dread at the same time.

 

The walkers started their journey just before first light. Indra had a smile on her face that gave Echo and Emori the jitters.  
“Be careful where you step Abby, we want you to arrive unharmed.” Echo said to the older woman.  
Indra’s death wish look returned in a flash.


	7. Chapter 7

“How long till Urey coms Roddi? Sacha asked, pestering her brother again.  
“Not long now little one. You just need a little patience.” He replied kindly, resting his hand on his sister’s head.  
“I can’t do patience when I’m so cited,”  
“It’s excited little one.”  
“Yes I know I am.”  
“Stand this side of the barn as it will protect us from the downdraft.” Roddi told Sacha, gently taking her hand to lead them both to safety.

Aura landed, immediately cutting off the power. She wondered where Clarke was, a quick look towards her brother and his look told her that something was amiss.  
“Where is Clarke?” Raven almost whispered to Aura as Madi joined the two women.  
“Take our guests over to the outside area behind the cabin and I will find out.” Aura told them just finishing her sentence before Sacha and Roddi arrived at her side.  
“Raven…Madi” the little princess squealed, trying to hug them both at the same time.  
“Come princess we will show the others where to go.” Raven said as she took Sacha’s hand, with Madi taking the other.  
“Clarke is sad again and she needs Urey to get her again.” The little girl said quietly as they walked, the both them were lost for words.

Roddi took Aura to the work shed and the sight of Clarke on the floor sobbing uncontrollably broke her heart. The princess quickly told her brother to go and explain to the others that Clarke is unwell and to tell Raven and Madi to come over.

The guests had known that something was wrong and guessed that it was to do with Clarke; Roddi had confirmed their suspicions. Raven, Madi and Octavia went to the work shed, Roddi staying with the others.  
When the trio entered the shed they saw Clarke on the floor with Aura’s arms wrapped around her.  
They all started to cry at the vision and all four of them realised that Clarke had finally broken.  
“I’m going to make her sleep.” Aura told them, keeping one arm around the sobbing blonde and placed the other hand on her temple. Slowly Clarke started to lose consciousness while still sobbing.  
“We are going to put her in the barracks. Octavia, go and get Roddi and then explain to the others. “Please can you hold Sacha’s hand as it will help to soothe her.”

Octavia ran towards the others, spotting Sacha, she took her by the hand and then went over to Roddi and she gently tapped on his shoulder and whispered the message. Octavia had just finished informing the others about Clarke’s condition as the walking group arrived.

Roddi carried a sleeping Clarke to the barracks. It was a well concealed addition to the side of the barn that was only visible to those who knew of its presence. He gently laid her on one of the beds and left.

Aura helped Raven and Madi get some of Clarke’s clothes off, allowing her to sleep comfortably.  
“I will stay with her.” Madi told the two women, the tone of her voice leaving no chance of any disagreement. Aura and Raven left to join the others, leaving Blu behind to get a message to the princess if Clarke’s condition changed. 

“I’ve never seen her like this before.” Raven told the princess as they made their way back to the cabin.  
“She has been hurt Raven, taking all that was thrown at her until she eventually broke.”  
“Abby has arrived, I can hear her from here,” Raven said sighing. Don’t let her see Clarke princess.”  
“Raven, I have no intention of doing so.”

Abby was in full flow by the time the two women joined the group. Raven started to speak but was interrupted by Octavia telling her not to say anything as it was pointless; Abby wasn’t listening to anybody. Aura saw her baby sister starting to shake, getting upset by what Abby was saying.  
“That is enough Abby, you are upsetting Sacha.” Roddi quickly took the little one into his arms and went to the chicken coop to look for eggs.

“I don’t answer to you.” Abby spat at Aura.  
“You do on my land.”  
“She has poisoned your mind and she is dangerous.” Abby said still spitting as she spoke.  
“Is she going to ok?” Bellamy asked.  
“Yes is the simplest answer, but it will take some time.” Aura was pleased that he had asked about the wellbeing of Clarke. She also knew that Clarke was not a lost cause to most of those present; Abby, however, was going to be a problem.

They all sat drinking coffee and Aura started to talk with Charmaine “Is the baby due soon?” She asked.  
“Well technically, this pregnancy is over 128 years, I have no idea when it’s due. The woman replied.  
“I think it will be in the next two weeks.” Aura told her.  
“Are you a Doctor? We could do with a less crazy one” she was nodding her head in Abby’s direction.  
“I am a healer and have delivered quite a few babies.”  
“I have also delivered some animals.” She added as an afterthought, not sure why though.  
“Well that’s good to know,” Charmaine chuckled.

Aura had noticed her brother and sister on the way back. She had not known where he had taken the little one. She soon realised though as could see her proud baby sister carrying the egg basket. 

Sacha insisted on showing everyone her egg cache. It wasn’t lost on Aura when Sacha had hesitated before showing Abby. There was a relatively peaceful period as they continued to drink coffee. Indra turned out to be a massive fan of the drink and she went to pour her third mug. Aura quietly told her not to drink too many or she would be climbing the walls later, and promised her a mug of her special tea after they had eaten. The princess was impressed with the woman, who rarely spoke and missed nothing. This soon improved fourfold as Sacha had asked Indra to play ball with her, she got up and started to play, the rest of them were in shock, open mouthed, not believing what they saw, eventually joining in. 

Aura and Roddi served lunch and it was the princess who gave her guests a shortened version of what she had previously told Clarke and Raven. Abby had eaten in silence, the rest were on edge as they all knew of her antics over the past week. After everyone had finished their lunch, Sacha went to sleep on the couch and Roddi stayed with her while Aura took them on a guided tour, she had no worries of them finding Clarke. All but Abby went.

Halfway through the tour, Perri started to squawk above their heads.  
“What’s up with the bird?” Murphy asked.  
“She is telling me that Abby has gone into the cabin.” The princess replied, knowing that the older woman would do just that.  
“Do you wish me to go and drag her out?” Indra asked, and Aura could tell that she wasn’t joking.  
“Thank you for the offer Indra, but there is no need; I have nothing to hide in there.”  
Raven and Octavia nodded as they knew that the princess had told the group that Clarke wasn’t in the house.

When they arrived at the barn the huge door was open and they all automatically went in. Raven and Emori squealed as soon as they spotted the farm vehicles. Emori was fascinated by the buggy and looked towards the princess almost begging for permission to have a go. Aura took the tractor out and Raven followed with the buggy.  
“Take them well away from the barn.” The princess whispered to Raven.

Roddi knew that Abby had entered the cabin and he would not leave Sacha.  
He made the woman jump as she came down the stairs.  
“Is it not bad manners to enter your host’s home without their permission?” He asked with a low voice and clearly annoyed.  
“I needed the bathroom” Abby countered.  
“Will you keep your voice down as the little one is asleep.”  
“Where are you hiding her?” she replied, ignoring Roddi’s request to keep quiet.  
“Come now Abby, you would not want to disturb the little one.” Indra said, almost as a command.  
Gaia, who had followed her mother, took the doctor’s arm and led her from the cabin. Roddi mouthed a thankyou toward Indra, who nodded before she left.

 

Aura entered the barracks and she looked at Madi and Blu who had her head on the bed, watching Clarke.  
“She is still asleep.” The girl told her.  
“I knew that Clarke would still be asleep, I came to see how you were.” The princess gently told the girl. Knowing what effect Clarke’s breakdown was having on Madi.  
“I’ve bought you some cake to eat and I have left you some stew, you can eat that when everyone goes later. There is a kitchen through the bottom door; you can make some tea if you wish.” Aura noticed Madi hesitate, “she will sleep till morning.” She assured the girl.  
“I don’t want her to wake up alone.” The girl said, whispering her reply as she fought the tears that were threatening to flow.  
“It is alright to cry Madi” gently taking the girls free hand.  
“I will come and get you once the guests have been returned to their camp.” Madi nodded and said thank you, and as Aura left, taking Blu with her, she could hear the girl sob as she shut the door.

“Sorry princess” Raven shouted as she nearly ran over Aura as she walked towards the cabin. The princess chuckled at the way the visitors had managed to use the buggy in a competitive way.  
Roddi was talking to Octavia and Sacha had just returned with the goats and chickens and showed them how to play animal tag. 

The princess entered her kitchen and boiled a kettle.  
“How is Clarke?” Indra asked quietly, she had followed Aura inside.  
“Still asleep and will remain so till the morning.” She replied, handing Indra a mug of special tea, gesturing towards the table to sit and drink. Gaia had followed her mother in again and Aura also gave her a mug. The three were silent as they enjoyed their tea, but the princess would be the one to break the silence.  
“What is it you wish to ask Gaia?” Aura asked, definitely not beating around the bush.  
“You are a nightblood?” She asked.  
“Yes, the only one in over three hundred years.” She told them, not elaborating as to the reason why.  
“Do you have a flame too?” Gaia was not going to let up with her questions.  
“Stop now Gaia, I am sure that Aura will pass on information when she wants to.” Indra told her daughter. “Enjoy your tea as the noisy ones will soon be upon us.”  
Right on cue the others re-joined the group.

Aura served some tea and cake, she wanted everyone to leave as soon as possible, but she was too polite to say so. Indra was once again her saviour.  
“Thank you for your hospitality, it is time we left.”  
“Can both me and Octavia stay?” Raven asked.  
“You will be more than welcome.”  
“I will stop too.” Abby said.  
“Not this time Abby.” Aura told her, feeling her patience start to leave, so she quickly continued “Roddi will take you all back.”  
Marcus got hold of Abby’s arm, almost dragging her to the helicopter.  
The princess was happy with the thanks she received from her guests. She had secretly passed a small bag of her special tea leaves to Indra, as she said goodbye. Aura told the others to wait until the helicopter disappeared from view before going to see Clarke. 

On Roddi’s return he carried Clarke to the cabin and put her on her bed. Once the sleeping arrangements had been sorted, they had some supper with a bottle of wine, followed with what was left of the cake. They sat drinking cocoa and each of them were thinking about Clarke, Octavia and Raven more so as they both had been guilty of hurting her with their words.  
“I feel guilty and think that I’m partly to blame.” Octavia said.  
“Me too.” Raven whispered.  
“As do I.” Madi said with a shaky breath.  
“Clarke will be so happy that you will all get her.” Sacha said as she yawned.  
“It is time for bed little one.” Aura told her sister and took her upstairs.  
Roddi explained to the two women how Sacha had seen Aura comfort Clarke and used the phrase ‘I’ve got you’ as the blonde cried.  
“Your sister is amazing,” Octavia told Roddi. He smiled and just nodded his head.  
“You could have agreed more enthusiastically Roddi.” His sister told him as she came down the stairs. “Clarke is still fast asleep” She informed them and she sat on the chair next to the fire.

“How do you know how long she will sleep?” Octavia asked.  
“It is down to trial and error, I have done this many times now so I know how long to apply pressure to the temple.”  
“Octavia, how long have you known me?” Raven asked, with Aura nodding her agreement.  
“That’s a daft question.” She replied, not sure which way this was going.  
“When did I get shot on the dropship?”  
“Oh right, it seems so long ago now.” Answering as she automatically went to look at Raven’s brace.  
The penny still hadn’t dropped. Raven shook her head in disbelief, apart from Miles, nobody had noticed. “Somebody, please get me a sledge hammer.” Raven quipped.  
Aura was clearly amused at Ravens exasperation. “Octavia, look at Ravens leg.” Aura asked.  
They watched Octavia’s eyes widen as she realised what they were on about.  
“How…..when…..how…..who” she stuttered without asking a question.  
“Finally, give the woman a medal. The princess healed it last time we were here.”  
“I need to go to bed now, as that conversation was hard work.” Raven told Aura, who was highly amused and was trying not to laugh. They all said their goodnights with Raven actually tutting at Octavia as they went up the stairs. 

At the camp, Indra sat beside a roaring fire drinking some special tea. Abby joined her but she didn’t offer her any tea.  
“You need to let it go Abby.” She told her.  
“It will be dangerous to do that.” Abby quickly replied.  
“People are getting sick of your antics Abby, you need to shut up or you will find yourself sleeping again.” Indra, told the woman, speaking in a low and threatening tone.  
Abby got up and huffed her way over to Marcus. He didn’t acknowledge her as she lay down to sleep beside him.  
The group who watched the conversation, all lifted their mugs in praise and appreciation to Indra.


	8. Chapter 8

Madi was sat in the chair beside Clarke, she remembered the last time she had seen the blonde sleep so peacefully: before the spacecraft landed on their home.

  
Octavia came to give Madi a break. “I do not need a break” she told the woman”  
“You do Madi, to shower and eat. If you don’t I will send Aura up here to make you.”  
The young girl knew she couldn’t fight the princess, so she rolled her eyes and chuckled as she made her way downstairs. Octavia sat down to watch Clarke, knowing that Madi would return soon, as the young girl was determined to be by her mother’s side when she woke up. Aura had predicted that Clarke would wake up in an hour. Octavia was the last person to trust strangers, but she had trusted Aura as soon as she met her. She smiled as the door opened and in came Madi, wet hair and food around her mouth. “Go wash your face.” Octavia told Madi “what would your mother say if she woke up and saw the state of you.” The young girl did as she was told, but not without an eye roll. “You’ve been around Raven far too long” she said to Madi, and was sure she heard a “whatever” as the bathroom door closed.

  
Octavia Shouted for Raven as she went down stairs.  
“Were you bellowing at me? Raven asked.  
“Bellowing… what kind of word is that?” Octavia replied.  
“Anyway, what did you want?”  
“Your stupid words have made me forget.”  
“So basically, your bellowing had no impact at all.”  
Aura, Roddi and Sacha sat in silence together, fascinated and amused.

The princess had asked the others to do jobs around the farm as she knew she would be too busy helping Clarke when she woke up. Raven had asked Aura if they should all be there, Aura had told them that it wasn’t advisable as it may overwhelm the blonde. She promised to let them know when she woke and they could listen outside of Clarke’s room if they kept quiet.

Aura entered the room and found Madi asleep; she gently shook her shoulder to wake her up as the princess knew she would hate to miss her mom waking up, she also sent Blu to get the others.  
The princess put down a tray with three coffees on it, she nodded to the young girl and Clarke began to stir.  
The blonde had a wave of dread forcing her to keep her eyes closed.  
“You are safe Clarke, you can wake now.” The blonde heard those words and she recognised the voice, it was gentle and calming and she managed a whisper of a ghosts smile. The comforting words continued and Clarke heard Madi ask her to wake as she held her hand. Clarke woke up to two beautiful smiles and those green eyes that looked at her with love in them, feeling them caress her soul and start the healing process.  
Clarke sat up and was about to say sorry but was interrupted by a cup of coffee being placed in her hands. They all sat drinking in silence.

Raven and Octavia went downstairs with tears in their eyes.  
“Urey is busy with princess but I can ask Roddi to get you.”  
“We are ok, but thanks for caring. Raven told Sacha and she saw that Octavia actually blushed.  
They took their coffees outside and enjoyed the warmth from the suns.  
“Do you think we will get the old Clarke back?” Octavia asked Raven.  
“I honestly don’t know.” She answered. “We dished out so much crap to her, and she took the lot. We didn’t even acknowledge her unless she was apologising to us.” Raven told her.  
“I’m guilty too. Monty gave us a new beginning and we need to forget the past, learn from what we did badly, and move on.”  
Raven thought that, for the first time ever, that Octavia was ready to move on. “I’m so proud of you O, and we now need to make Monty proud too.”

Madi was sat next to the two women before they noticed her.  
“She is having a shower and she will be down after that. She has hardly said a word and Aura said we need to acknowledge her and not to crowd her, giving her space.”

Clarke and Aura made their way downstairs, joining the others at the table.  
Each of them saying a ‘Hi,’ they all heeded the princess’s instructions, giving her some space. Aura carried blankets and took Clarke to a lovely shaded spot in the back garden of the cabin.

Raven heard the radio crackle followed by Emori. “We have a massive problem” she told Raven.  
“What’s up?”  
“Abby is missing; we think she is on her way to you.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ravens panic button had kicked in.  
“We have sent a search party for her.”  
“Hold on Em, call you back in five.”  
Octavia, who had heard the conversation with horror, “me, Madi, Roddi and Aura should go look for Abby; you stay with Clarke and Sacha.”  
“Good plan, I will go and whisper to Aura.” Raven disappeared and went over to Aura, who was sitting with her back against a tree. Clarke and Sacha were asleep on the blanket, cuddling each other. As soon as the princess noticed Raven she knew something was wrong.  
“Abby might be on her way here.” Raven said as quietly as she could. Aura nodded but she had fire in her eyes, anger already surfacing. She knew why Abby was behaving this way; the woman was going through withdrawal, cold turkey. Aura didn’t what to heal the woman, but she may be forced to for the sake of Clarke.

Aura, Roddi and Octavia left as soon as they could, taking Blu and Perri as lookouts.  
The princess had told the bird not to squawk when she found Abby, just to circle instead.

Raven wished she had gone for a pee before the others left. She wouldn’t leave the two sleeping beauties. She spotted a space behind the fence and climbed over, quickly pulling down her pants and underwear together, then squatted down, losing her footing in her haste, she landed on some thorns that had been underneath some long grass; she did manage to pee. She had thorns in her ass and prayed that none would have gone to the front. She got back into the garden, pants around her knees, almost crying about the state she was in. Gently wrapping one of the blankets round her she just stood still and waited.

Perri had started to circle, and aura spotted her first, knowing exactly where she was.  
“She is still over an hour away from the cabin” pointing in the direction of the bird. Octavia radioed the camp and told them where Abby was.  
“We will continue on and meet her in about thirty minutes.”

Octavia spotted Abby first, quickly pointing the direction to Aura and Roddi.  
“You will go no further.” The princess commanded. She really wanted to let her anger loose but knew that could wait for another time.  
Octavia watched in horror as Abby pointed her gun at Aura, she quickly pushed the princess aside and she felt the bullet whizz passed her ear and it hit the princess in the arm.

Indra, Echo, Emori and Jordan heard the shot and started to run. They arrived just as Octavia disarmed Abby.  
“You stupid woman” Indra hissed she passed Abby to go over to Aura to see if she could help.  
Emori and Octavia had a tight hold of Abby and could only watch as Indra, Echo and Roddi helped the princess. The bullet was still lodged in the upper arm and was bleeding heavily.  
Blu was about to launch herself at Abby to tear the woman’s throat out. Roddi yelled for her to stop, she looked at Aura who nodded before she pulled back, continuing to growl.

 

Aura was in a state of shock, she had never heard a gun being fired, let alone being hit by it.  
Indra decided to take the princess to her farm as it was the nearest of the two.  
Echo and Emori would take Abby back to camp.  
“Wait” Aura grimaced as she got up too quickly. She went over to Abby, who hadn’t said a word since the incident. The older woman looked her straight in the eye and smirked. Indra was infuriated, her sword at the ready.  
“Hold her down.” Aura told the women. She put her hand on Abby’s temple and she was out for the count. “She will only be asleep for a few minutes. That is all I will need to block her memory.” The princess informed the others. “I will reverse it once the withdrawal process is complete.”

When Abby woke up she was really confused and Indra told the woman that she had fallen over and hit her head.  
“Wow… what was that?” Jordan said as he had watched the incident with his mouth wide open.  
“The princess is special.” Octavia told him.  
“Echo, will you inform Marcus of what happened. I am going to help Roddi and Octavia get Aura to her farm.” Indra said to the woman, she also told her to ensure that none of what happened be told to anyone else. She watched Echo hesitate and Indra nodded giving her permission to tell Bellamy.

Raven was beside herself, she had heard the shot, and had tried to radio them but nobody was answering. She was petrified that Clarke and Sacha would wake up and she would be worse than useless.  
“Raven” Octavia was radioing her.  
“At last… do you know how scared I am?”  
“Sorry, but Abby shot Aura and we were kind of busy.”  
“How is the princess?”  
“She was hit in the arm but she is still bleeding a lot. We are on our way back now, Indra is helping.”  
Raven was so relieved that she sat down and yelped.  
“Forgot to tell you, Aura said that Clarke and Sacha would sleep for another hour, if they wake before we get there just stay calm and follow their lead.” Octavia told her.  
“Ok” Raven managed to reply through gritted teeth.

“Raven, why are you wearing a blanket?” Octavia asked her looking a bit confused.  
“It’s a long story that I won’t tell you….. ever. How is the princess?”  
“I think she might need Clarke’s help.”  
“Who needs my help? “ Raven and Octavia both whipped their heads round to look at Clarke.  
“You shouldn’t frighten a girl princess, I think I’ve got whiplash.”  
“Who is hurt?” the blonde asked. Octavia looked t Raven to answer.  
“It’s Aura, princess…. Somebody shot her.” Clarke got straight up, asking where the princess was. Octavia waited with the sleeping Sacha and Raven followed the blonde. Aura sent Roddi to sit with their sister.

Clarke seemed perfectly calm; she had got the first aid kit from under the sink and went outside to join the others.  
“Clarke, you don’t need to do this, I will be fine.” Aura told the blonde with a steady and calm voice.  
“It is my turn to help you. The bullet won’t get itself out. So lie on the table and let me do my stuff.”  
Raven laughed but quickly shut up when princess shot her a look.  
“I assume that you have a reason for wearing that blanket, so wait your turn in silence.” Clarke told her friend.  
“Ok princess.”  
Indra stayed to help Clarke, Raven and Madi went to make some coffee.  
The older woman admired the blondes resilience and followed her instructions  
Aura kept her eyes on Clarke the whole time as she cleaned the wound.  
“As Raven would say, this is going to hurt like a bitch.” Clarke told her gently. The princess lost consciousness just before the bullet came out. She hadn’t once cried out. It took the blonde healer quite a while to repair the blood vessel that had been the cause of all the blood.

Clarke smiled at the princess as she woke up.  
“You will be very unsteady on your feet as you lost a lot of blood. I am ordering you to rest for a week.” Aura was about to protest but she was stopped by Clarke  
“We will have none of your lip; you are going to rest for a week.”  
“Take notice of her princess, you certainly don’t want a pissed off Clarke on your heels.” Raven told Aura, laughing at the same time and forgetting about her predicament; she sat down.  
The princess looked at Raven and was mystified by the woman squealing.  
“Why are you wearing a blanket Raven?” Aura asked.  
“Jump up on the table it’s your turn now.” Clarke said to Raven, she couldn’t wait to see what the matter was with her friend.  
Indra helped Aura down to make way for Raven making sure she was comfortable on a chair.

“Urey you ok?” her little sister who was crying, petrified that her sister wouldn’t be here, she came running closely followed by Roddi as he was getting ready to grab the little one if she got too close. Madi had gone and told them that Aura was awake.  
“I am alright little one, there is no need to cry.” She gently hugged her sister with her good arm.  
“I so frightened Urey.”  
“Why is birdie on the table with my blanket?”  
Even Indra joined in the laughter.  
“She has got you there Raven…… Good and proper.” Clarke said after she finished chuckling. Aura cuddled Sacha, never letting her eyes leave Clarke. She was worried that once the adrenalin had worn off, she would breakdown again.  
“I still don’t know what birdie is doing.” Sacha said.  
“Who knew that I would be taken down by a little princess?”

“Raven eventually, after being threatened with no medical care by Clarke, told her horror story.  
To say that the laughter was loud and long was an understatement. Indra was sure they heard it in the camp. Clarke took the thorns from Ravens ass, still trying not to laugh in between pulls. Everyone, but Aura, had moved from the table.  
“I will check the front now, so turn over,”  
“Clarke, I refuse point blank to let you see my cooter.”  
“I can do it Raven, I have my whole arm inside a horse, trying to deliver a foal.” Aura offered.  
“Thank you princess for you offer. I respectably decline.”  
“What’s up?” Octavia asked as she re-joined the trio.  
“Clarke wants to see my cooter and the princess wanted to do… who knows what.”  
“The others are on the way back, so you better decide quickly.” Octavia said as she was literally on the ground laughing.  
Aura got up, put her hand on the offending cooter and she removed three thorns.  
“I couldn’t feel them as I didn’t sit down on them.” She gingerly told the princess,  
“Had you attempted to have sex, I’m sure the rest of our world would have heard you.” Aura deadpans.

  
The camp was quiet after Abby had returned with the group. The doctor had walked straight up to Marcus and planted a kiss on his lips.  
“Jackson, can you examine Abby’s head wound?” Echo asked, and quickly explained what had happened to Abby before he started to look for wounds; she reminded him that he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about Abby’s state of mind.  
Everyone was actually enjoying the new peaceful atmosphere, secretly hoping that Abby stayed the way she was now.  
“This is the most peaceful night that I’ve had with my family.” Bellamy said as he took Echo’s hand.  
“Will you shut up about the family thing, you haven’t been forgiven yet.” Emori reminded him.  
“Sorry…. Old habits die hard.” He replied.  
“That is the worst saying you’ve ever said.” Echo told him, remembering the quote of the day by Bellamy when they were on the Ark. Murphy and Emori both groaned at the not so favourite memory.

Marcus returned without Abby telling the group that Abby had concussion and memory loss; she was sleeping at the moment. He had been mortified when Echo had explained what happened, worried about any repercussions. It saddened him that nobody actually cared about the doctor. He did agree that she was out of control and he was confused to what Aura had done. He did, however, enjoy the peace and quiet, also hoping that it was long lasting.

Roddi had cooked a meal for them all after he had done all the farm duties, with Octavia’s and Madi’s help.  
Indra was drinking some special tea with Aura and Clarke, still chuckling at Ravens predicament.  
She finished her tea and left the two women alone.

“I forgot to give you your gift.” Aura broke the silence between them making the blonde jump, passing it to her. Clarke had tears in her eyes as she held her dad’s watch in her hand; it was working and the glass had also been repaired.  
“How did you do this?” She asked the princess, trying hard not to allow the tears to flow.  
“I found out how to repair it and to change the balance wheel to our time. Roddi did the rest.”  
Clarke got up and gave the princess a whisper of a kiss on the side of her mouth. Time stopped as the both of them were looking into vibrant eyes, hope dancing, with every blink.

Raven killed the moment “can you put cream on my butt princess?”  
The glare from both the women almost floored her.  
“So that would be a no then?”  
“As I healed you a few days ago, it is still in your system in the same area, and will start to heal. It will, however, get a bit warm, a cold bath with help with that.”

Sacha had fallen asleep cuddled up to Aura, not wanting to leave her sisters side.  
Roddi took his baby sister to bed and waited for her to settle again.

“How are you feeling Clarke?” Aura asked, fighting off a yawn. She had never felt this tired.  
“I was about to ask you the same.”  
“I am extremely tired.”  
“I’ll take you to bed.”  
Aura arched her eyebrow. “That is not allowed as sex is forbidden before you are joined. The penalties are extremely harsh.”  
“What penalties?” The blonde asked before she realised that she hadn’t said no. She then wondered if sex was another of the brunette’s special talents; blushing blood red at the thought. Aura had been amused at Clarke’s reaction and she grinned.  
“You can take that grin off you face as I’m going to check your wound and then you can go to bed.”  
“I have not had my cocoa yet.” The princess said while she tried to stop grinning.  
“Fine, but bed straight after.” Aura burst out laughing, which made the others come over to them to see what the joke was.  
“Don’t you dare” Clarke warned, and the princess put up her arms in surrender, she then yelped, still managing a grin. The blonde chuckled.as she left the grinning brunette saying “Who wants some cocoa?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.

The forest was thick with trees and had an abundance of animals, wild vegetables and berries.  
Previous hunting groups had also noted which trees could be used to build homes.  
They knew this was prime farming land and were itching to start to make a new life for them all.

Wonkru had been hunting for less than an hour, they had killed enough to last for a few days, so started to return to the camp. The arrow hit Tobe in his upper arm, putting down their kills; they readied themselves for an attack.  
Eight riders had their weapons drawn; the leading horseman looked with blood lust in his eyes, he didn’t give any warning and went to attack.  
“I wouldn’t move if you know what’s good for you.” Echo told the attackers, her bow drawn and ready to use.  
“We are the Royal Guard; you would not dare to attack us.” The leader said as he dismounted, quickly followed by the others. Echo waited until they started to walk towards them, shooting three arrows in quick succession all landing at the feet of the leader.  
“We don’t answer to you.” Echo told him grinning; she knew that the rest of the men would turn around and run as soon as the fighting started.  
“I am a prince and you will all die for your disrespect.” The leader shouted; enraged by the total indifference of these people.  
“I very much doubt it.” Echo replied.  
The warriors then fired arrow after arrow at the feet of each member of the Royal Guard, stopping them in their tracks.  
“Come on Johan….we need to leave.” Oskar told his brother.  
“They need to be taught a lesson” the leader replied.  
“Yes, but not today brother.”  
All but the leader were back on their horses and ready to leave.  
“You should listen to your brother little boy, the next arrow will hit your throat.” The warrior said tormenting him. Johan was now apoplectic and got ready to charge at Echo.  
Oskar jumped off his horse and pulled his brother back and the Royal Guard retreated.

The return to camp was peaceful, two warriors had held back to make sure they hadn’t been followed. Echo left the others to prepare the food. She told the group what had happened and then went to radio the princess.

Aura had been worried after Echo had explained the incident to her. She wondered why Johan had behaved in that way with Oskar placating him. It was normally the other way round.

  
Clarke had woken and just as Aura predicted, she was quiet and withdrawn. Madi went downstairs and told the princess.  
“Good morning” Aura said to the blonde as she entered the bedroom. “How are you?”  
Clarke was silent and lost in her own thoughts.  
“Who shot you?” the brunette had been waiting for this question, but she wished that it would come a bit later. She was interrupted before she replied.  
“Don’t lie.” The blonde threw a warning look.  
“Your mother shot me, I was lucky that Octavia pushed me out the way.”  
“Why did you not tell me?”  
“I did not wish to hurt you.”  
Clarke was not expecting the princess’s answer. She had imagined it would be about her mental health; once again this woman had surprised her.  
“Do you realise how kind you are?”  
“Yes, it is another one of my talents.”  
“Cocky again aren’t you? Clarke told the princess. “Oh…..don’t bother answering that again.”  
Aura went back downstairs, Clarke went for a shower.

The princess told the others that she had told Clarke who had shot her. She did not tell them of the conversation that had taken place. Indra joined Roddi and Octavia who were who were about to start the chores around the farm. Sacha begged to be allowed to go. Aura nodded and Indra took the little one’s hand.  
“Please can you bring the horses to the paddock?” She asked them as they were leaving the cabin.

  
Clarke appeared as the others left. She came over to Aura and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
Both raven and Madi arched their eyebrows.

The blonde ate the breakfast that the princess had cooked then the four of them went outside to drink their coffee. Aura quickly filled in Clarke about the attack on the hunters.  
“We need to get all of the equipment from the barn; Peggy needs to be ready to fly at a moment notice.  
“Is that why the horses are coming up to the paddock?” Madi asked.  
“Yes to be ready to ride, I don’t want them to be harmed either.”

“Something is bugging you?” Clarke asked. Sometimes the brunette is hard to read but this time it was written all over her face.  
She nodded then explained the dynamics between Oskar and Johan. The behaviour of Johan would not have been allowed by her eldest brother. Something had changed and she knew it wouldn’t be for the better.

The four of them went to the barn to get the helicopter out. “What is in the crates?” Raven asked Aura, secretly hoping it would be something awesome.  
“I had forgotten about them. They contain new clothes for you all.”  
“I see that remembering is not one of your many talents.” Clarke shot back at the princess.  
“One of many of the special talents is being able to remember important things only.” She shot straight back.  
“Princess…. I can see you need to be educated into the importance of what is actually important.” Raven butted in.

Roddi interrupted the laughing group. “I need to go back.” He informed his sister not sure what her reaction would be.  
“Is it safe brother?”  
“Those idiots always use the long path; I will be back before they will.” Aura knew that he was right but she still worried for his safety. He had told her of his plans to bring the Royal Guard back with him. Less the traitors who stood beside their brothers.  
Sacha had burst out crying and it was a while before they were able to tease out her worries.  
“I have got you little one, you are staying with me. Nobody will separate us again.” The little princess looked around at everyone and Clarke realised what she wanted and moving towards the two sisters taking hold of Sacha’s hand.  
“I’ve got you too little one,” She told her.

The camp was a hive of activity. All, except Clarke, had returned from Aura’s farm; Roddi giving them a lift to the bottom of the mountain, taking the radio with him. Raven said she would give Aura another one when she bought the clothes to camp.

  
Madi was in full commander mode giving out instructions.  
Bellamy had started to protest pointing out that it should be the group making all of the decisions.  
Echo had managed to cut him off before he made an idiot of himself.  
“Bellamy, if Madi told Wonkru to go jump in the lake; they would. If you told them to do the same, they would throw you into the lake.” She said without any harshness in her voice, even though her patience was beginning to wear a bit thin.  
“Listen to her Bellamy, you know she is right. We will advise Madi and if she is making the wrong choices we will point her in the right direction.” Indra told him, having heard the conversation, she thought it was best to try and put his mind to rest. The last thing they needed was loose cannon in the group.

Madi was extremely nervous, praying that she didn’t make the wrong decisions. She completely ignored the previous commanders except for Lexa, who would tell her to trust her instincts and take advice from Indra if she felt too overwhelmed. The young girl sat down beside a warrior called Peta who was carving a piece of wood.  
“That is beautiful” she told the woman “Do you think that you can carve a sign for the camp. It is about time we gave it a name.”  
Yes Heda. What name should I carve?” Peta answered in the normal grounder tone; brief and to the point. “Polis” Madi told the woman who then nodded her head and broke out in a smile.  
The commander wrote the name on some paper so the warrior could copy it. She then went and informed Indra about her choice, she agreed with a nod. There seemed to be a new buzz around camp, as the talk about the name spread like wild fire; it seemed to be a popular choice.

Aura, Clarke and Sacha were loading the crates of clothes onto the helicopter. The blonde had taken two sets for herself at the princess’s insistence. The brunette had asked Clarke if she wished to go to the camp, knowing full well what the answer would be.  
“Me too Urey?” her little sister asked, jumping up and down in excitement. Aura looked at Clarke who nodded in agreement. The princess wasn’t keen on the idea of leaving her alone.  
“I promise I will be ok.” She told her in a strong positive voice that convinced the brunette that she would be fine.

Clarke stood in the barn as Peggy took off, and then went to see the horses. There was ten altogether and the all came to greet her. She regretted that she didn’t have any treats for them as they nuzzled into her. Blu watched on and didn’t move off her spot until Clarke started to leave.  
“Have you been left to keep an eye on me?” she asked the wolf, who kept moving her head from side to side, “I’m sure you know what I’m saying.” The blonde giggled. Blu started to howl and Clarke thought it was the best sound ever. “Come, let’s go and find some food.”

Aura landed Peggy just outside the camp. She was greeted by Emori and Jordan, explaining about the new clothes. Soon a large group came to help unload the crates. The princess then pulled Raven to one side and asked her to do a favour for her; she knew that she could rely on the woman.

Sacha was in her element again and was saying hello to everybody. Abby came over to speak to the little one, Aura quickly grabbed her small hand and told her sister that it was ok.  
“Hello.” Abby said to Sacha, holding out her arm to both of the sisters. “It’s not often we see little children” she said as she welcomed them both I’m pleased to meet you both.”  
The doctor was a different woman and she offered to show the both of them round the ship. Indra joined them on their tour, not fully trusting Abby. Sacha held the stoic woman’s hand the whole way round.

  
Aura gave a small bag of her special tea to Indra. “You have found a friend in my sister.” She said to the warrior. “There is plenty more where that came from, you are welcome to visit any time you want.” The princess told her, meaning every word. Indra knew that Aura was a genuine person and was more than pleased for the invitation. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.” She replied, quickly leaving in case she embarrassed herself. Gaia had watched the exchange and was pleased that her mother was more relaxed on this planet.

True to his word Roddi arrived well before his brothers. He quickly went to the barracks of the royal guard. Where he saw ten trucks lined up side by side. Smiling he found his fellow guards loading up one of the trucks.  
“Roddi, nice to see you back” Thomas, a captain in the guards, told the prince. “You’re earlier than you said. We managed to load all the supplies and are ready to leave as soon as you say.”  
“You have done well Thomas.” Roddi informed the others as to why he returned so early, they too were shocked on hearing the change in dynamics between the two brothers.  
“Load up my truck with the horse supplies; we leave as soon as that is done.”

  
His loyal men were looking forward to a new chapter in their lives, as they too were disgusted by the treatment of their fellow citizens. They had told their families that they were going on manoeuvres and didn’t know when they were due to return. All of the royal guard’s families were part of the royal court and no love would be lost when they left. The convoy of eleven trucks, over three hundred horses and two hundred and ninety three men and women manage to leave before his brothers had returned. Roddi used the radio to tell Octavia that they were on their way. He then handed the radio to the blacksmith, who promised to pass any relevant information. It had a different frequency, and if it was discovered they would be unable to gain any information.

Octavia relayed the message to Aura, who was given another radio before she left Polis.  
The princess had told Clarke of the name that Madi had picked and the blonde smiled, all be it briefly, then continued to draw.

  
“Urey, what is princess drawing?” Sacha asked, fidgeting as she had been told that the blonde would show them when she was ready.  
“Princess has a name little one.”  
“I know she has, but birdie like to say it too.”  
Aura noticed Clarke break into a smile and then shake her head and get up to join them. She gave the drawing to the little princess whose eyes lit up. Aura looked at the image of her sister and was in awe of the blonde’s talent. Sacha carefully put the picture on the table, going up to Clarke and gave her a kiss. “Thank you prin …… sorry…. Clarke. It’s best ever.” Aura had a tear in her eye as she too went to the blonde and gave her a kiss.  
“You are truly talented Clarke.”  
“Urey can I put it in my bedroom?”  
“You may, we will get some tools tomorrow so we can do it properly.” Aura took her sister to bed and returned to Clarke who was holding other bits of paper.  
“These are for you. I thought they would look good on the wall.” She said in a whisper. The brunette took them and laid them on the table; she was astounded by the detail of them.  
Blu and Perri looked up at her with their heads tilted to one side as if they were listening, their eyes; alert and watching. Aura was overjoyed and was lost for words. Clarke then held out another piece paper; Peggy shown in flight with detailing that was exceptional. The princess laughed loudly, before giving the woman a kiss, lingering a bit longer than was required. As she pulled away blushing, she saw that there was another paper underneath and before Clarke realised, the princess was looking at a portrait of herself. “These are beautiful Clarke. Do you wish me to put all four on the wall?”  
It was the blondes turn to blush and she just nodded as an answer.  
“I see that your special talent is drawing as well as blushing.” Aura said to Clarke knowing full well that it would bring on another blush.

The convoy made good time even though they had to stop to rest the horses. Aura met them at the base of the farm. When the road was made a few years ago they also built an underground storage area for the trucks and supplies. As it was late the guards made a makeshift camp and would complete all the jobs tomorrow. It was a monumental task to feed an extra three hundred people, but they had been planning for this for over three years. New fields had been planted last year and would soon be ready to harvest; the only truck they unloaded was full of livestock, goats and chickens, and they were bedded down for the night.

Roddi took his sister back to the farm who had grabbed him round the waist. He smiled as he saw Clarke and Sacha form a welcoming committee. The princess knew he was tense and she thought it was because of his move to the farm, she felt him relax at the sight of their little sister.

The morning bought a new dawn and a new beginning; the suns shone brightly and produced a beautiful sunrise in all its glory. Aura and Clarke watched dawn break and silently drank tea. The blonde’s fingers itching to draw, she didn’t have any coloured paints or crayons, she would ask the princess at a later date as she didn’t want to bother her when she was going to be so busy.  
Roddi joined them just as the lasts throws of orange left the sky.  
“We have a busy day ahead.” Aura told her brother, silently dreading the prospect.  
“We do not sister, I do.”  
She was about to argue when they heard the little one crying in the cabin.  
“Urey, I thought you left me.” She told her big sister who was about to pick her up.  
“You know I would not leave you. Clarke and I were watching the sunrise.”  
“Can I watch next time?”  
“You can little one, I will wake you.”  
Roddi hoped his little sister would eventually grow out of her fear. He would quickly eat some breakfast and join his comrades to start work. “We have everything planned Aura, it is all we thought about in the last year. Everyone knows what they need to do.” He told her, in between mouthfuls of food.  
“I hope you did not leave your manners behind Roddi.” she teased her brother, who actually eye rolled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter gets a bit heavy in places. warnings will be used.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning: Mentions of rape and violence, nothing graphic though. Hope you enjoy.

The princess was going to meet with the royal guard after all the morning jobs on the farm had been completed. She had two helpers and knew it would not take them that long. Aura Clarke and Sacha were halfway through the chores; she had told the blonde that she was looking for a name for the farm. The reasoning was simple; this was now her home and deserved a proper name. She felt extremely lucky that she had made new friends and some of them she would class as family. Looking down at her sister running happily, constantly chatting to them and the animals, she knew that this was the childhood she never had; she felt happiness that Sacha would never feel unloved or alone. Clarke thought she saw tears in the brunette’s eyes. “Are you ok?” she asked, concerned.  
“I’m fine thank you, I will explain later.” They continued with the chores in relative silence apart from the noises the little princess made,  
Clarke saw that the princess still had unshed tears and gently took hold of Aura’s hand, not having to say a word, just to be there for the other woman.

Clarke knew that she had suffered a breakdown but also knew that she could get better. She had never felt as calm as she was now and she knew that the princess was the main creator of that calm.  
She also knew that how she felt about the woman and was as sure as she could be that Aura felt the same. Could they admit their feelings to each other, or would they just dance around the edges, waiting for one of them to make the first move.  
The blonde moved closer to Aura and whispered in her ear “I really like you.” Just four words which had both their hearts thumping wildly. Just four words that made it difficult to breathe. Just four words which gave hope to a future together.  
“I really like you too.” Aura whispered back. They were stood toe to toe, holding hands, their faces almost touching, their lips moving slowly to close the gap…….  
“Urey I tired now.”  
“Way to ruin a moment.” Clarke chuckled.  
“Let us get you inside little one.” She gently told her sister, taking hold of her hand.  
“Come on princess, you too,” Sacha told Clarke who was still holding Aura’s hand.

 

The kiss was slow and tentative, both wanting to be expressive and not wanting to let the hunger break through. Aura felt the blood run through her veins, her heart was beating far too fast. She really didn’t care as she had never felt so much joy in all her life and in that blissful moment, she was sure that this would last forever.  
They both broke the kiss at the same time but not did not let go of each other, enjoying the closeness.  
“Thank you.” Clarke whispered, seeing that Aura was a bit confused she continued “for saying you really like me too.” Aura smiled and cupped her hands around the blondes face “You are beautiful Clarke, and have an equally beautiful soul.”  
“You best leave now, or I will do something we both would regret.” The blonde told her. “I will stay with Sacha.” She watched the princess’s expression change. “Just go princess, we will fine until you return. Clarke said and leant in to give the brunette a kiss goodbye.

“You look like the cat that got the cream.” Roddi told his sister and he was using one of her own sayings.  
“I am more than pleased brother.” She replied and did not hesitate “Clarke really likes me.”  
“You took your time.” Roddi countered. Aura just laughed and got two members of the royal guards to help her.

“Roddi, is Aura with you?” Octavia was crackling on the radio.  
“Not since lunchtime. She took a couple of the guards with her.”  
“She was due to meet us.”  
“It’s Clarke here. Blu is going daft, running around in circles and crying.”  
Roddi had a feeling of dread “Clarke let her loose and tell her to find Aura.”

The dread was felt by all when Perri started to squawk franticly  
Octavia knew that they were the closest. “I have Indra, Niylah, Raven and Miles with me. We are nearby, we will start a search.”  
“I will join you, I am leaving now.” Roddi informed the group. Both Raven and Octavia worried about Clarke being alone with just the little princess. Roddi took the helicopter, picked up Echo, Bellamy, Madi, Miller and Murphy from Polis, and then landing in the safest place possible and close to where the falcon was squawking who still continued to circle.

They quickly caught up with the others in time to hear a blood curdling yell. They were closer than they realised as they heard Blu growl as she pulled out the throat of one of the attackers. The rest ran off, but not before Johan kicked his sister in the ribs followed by another, smirking as he knew she was as good as dead, before he too ran.

Just minutes later the search party saw the princess lying on the ground, Roddi going to her and falling on his knees as he cradled her in his arms and sobbed. Indra stood beside him and gently held him, as is whole body shook in the agony of grief.  
“Take a radio and find them, they will pay for this.” Madi said. As Echo turned around, found what she was looking for, then left to find their pray. Blu went to follow them but Echo noticed that she had an arrow in her shoulder. “Go with Roddi” she told the wolf, stroking her gently, breaking the shaft” Clarke will take the rest out.”

Miles helped Roddi carry his sister to the helicopter, with Indra and Madi giving support to her middle. They laid her on the ground to open the main door, when Roddi heard a tiny cry of pain. The whole group turned and looked at the princess as they too had heard the sound.

Raven sat beside the prince and watched like a hawk in case she was needed to fly the helicopter. As they landed they saw Clarke waiting for them. Roddi carried the princess, and then gently put her on the outside table. Sacha ran to her sister but she was intercepted by Indra who allowed the little princess to hang round her neck and sob, Indra wrapping her strong arms around the little body trying to make her feel safe.

Clarke was petrified at the sight of Aura; she had been badly beaten and was black with blood and bruises. A quick assessment made her realise that her mother would be the only one who could save her.

“Mom, where are you?” Clarke asked, with a slight tremor of both her hands and voice.  
“Hello sweetie. We have nearly reached the clearing. How is Aura?”  
“She is in a really bad and I think she has a pneumothorax.”  
“You will need to relive the pressure as soon as possible. I have faith in you.”  
To say Clarke was astounded was an understatement. She quickly got her wits about her.  
“I need a sharp knife, a jar with a lid, some tube and some tape. Roddi go and get my mom from that clearing, Madi and Miles with you go to help.” All of items had been bought and Clarke was ready to start.  
“I can’t lose her Rae, I just can’t.”  
“You can do it I know you can, so go do your stuff.”

Raven had held Aura as Clarke started to cut in between two ribs making a large enough incision to take the tube. The blonde immediately knew that she has done the procedure correctly as the jar started to fill with blood. She has just finished as the helicopter landed. Madi ran with Abby and Roddi.  
“I did it mom.”  
“Well done Clarke, I knew you could, you should have more faith in yourself.” Abby told her daughter. Clarke would have burst out laughing if it hadn’t been such a dire situation. The doctor spent hours stabilizing the princess who had multiple broken ribs, a broken jaw and eye socket. Roddi had flown Indra and Sacha to Polis, stopping at the base to bring some advance medical equipment that had been taken from the unused hospital in the City Of Light.

  
“We need her to wake and heal herself.” A desperate Clarke told Roddi, already knowing that the princess wouldn’t do that. Roddi looked her in the straight in the eye and shook his head, as he too knew that his sister would not heal herself.

  
Abby was astounded when the prince gave her a portable scanner and a full set of stainless steel wires, plates, screws and pins.  
“We need a plan on how we approach the surgery.” Abby said  
“Why don’t we scan her first and start with the worst injuries.” Raven said, using the logical approach, the doctor actually rolled her eyes and tutted. Clarke and Raven got the scanner ready and Roddi had gone to make coffee for them all.  
Abby had just finished with the facial scans and was passed a coffee by the prince. “Do you think she has a chance?” He asked her. “She is still breathing, so yes she has a chance. “ The doctor answered, kindly, appreciating her coffee.

Clarke and Raven were taking off Aura’s clothes ready for surgery when the blonde gasped loudly. All eyes were on her, waiting for her to explain. “Mom, I think she has been raped.” Abby went over to the unconscious princess and examined her, and she agreed with her daughter.  
Roddi screamed so loudly that Abby was pleased she didn’t have a scalpel in her hand as she actually jumped.

  
“I will kill them all.” He shouted. Madi went over to him, trying to placate him. “Let Clarke and Abby do their jobs, then we can think about killing them all.” He then went to the barn and busied himself, tidying up things that did not need to be tided. He sat and watched from a distance, eventually sobbing and ached for the need to hold his sister.

The search group returned without any prisoners, Octavia noticed Roddi and went straight to the prince. He stood as she approached desperately trying to hide his tears. She held him in her arms, saying nothing. The warrior who spent six years underground in total indifference felt a wave of activity flow from her heart, knowing full well what it meant; the same feeling she had felt with Lincoln. If she was honest with herself, she hoped he wouldn’t feel disgust at her past. . Deciding to bide her time until the right moment came along.

Madi made her way to the pair, she had a mixed relationship with Octavia, but she too deserved forgiveness and had already done so.  
“Abby has finished for today; we need to get her to a bed in the barracks so we can keep an eye on her.” Both Roddi and Octavia pulled apart and Roddi let his hand graze all the way down her arm before finally letting her go.

Octavia and Roddi made food for them all while Echo and Bellamy completed the night chores on the farm. Murphy and Miller made a fire and heated some water so some tea would be able to be made.  
Niylah had helped Abby and Clarke by cutting wire to certain lengths and passing other items when needed.

Aura was placed in a bed and Clarke refused to leave her side. Octavia bought a plate of food and some tea. “Eat it all princess, you will need your strength over the next few days. “ She said quietly then left to join the others. Raven went to see how Clarke was holding up; she was worried that she would be affected by all of today’s events. She watched in awe as the blonde had held it together as she helped Abby with the surgeries.  
“Hi princess, how’s the patient?” Raven asked the blonde who was finishing off her meal.  
“No change Rae. I’m so scarred she won’t make it.” Clarke said to the woman who was sat opposite. “I told her that I really liked her and she feels the same, we had a wonderful first kiss.”  
“Well it won’t be your last; you two will have a lifetime of kisses together. The princess is as tough as old boots she will make it just to be with you.”  
Clarke had started to cry but it quickly changed to laughter at Ravens comment.  
“I can imagine she wouldn’t like the comparison about old boots.”  
“Why do you think I said it while she slept? The woman gets one over me every single time. My street cred has been shattered.”  
“Thank you Rae.” Raven didn’t have to ask what Clarke was thankful for, she knew her friend very well. She stretched her hand over the bed and squeezed the blonde’s hand, who in turn squeezed hers back as she smiled. “I’m so proud of you Clarke.” Raven told her and Clarke allowed the floodgates to open as Raven held her until she stopped crying.

 

They all took a turn watching over the princess, everyone had volunteered to take their turn, a testament of the impression she had given to those who she had just met. They took the rape particularly badly and each one promised that they too would kill those responsible Octavia had told Roddi about the others promise as they sat beside a roaring fire most of them were hypnotised by the orange flames that danced then crackled as the wood gave way to its strength.  
Echo explained how they had lost the trail of the attackers. “It was easy to follow them, it was like tracking a herd of dear. “She told the group. “It just stopped as if they had flown away. Then we realised that the foliage in front of us was a door. No matter how we tried it just would not budge.”  
“I know where you mean. It was supposed to be a feeding station for the farm. It never got used as we found another way to pump the water. It was locked up and I have one of the keys. My brothers would be out of the other end and into the Citadel by tomorrow.”  
Between them all they made a plan and would wait until Aura was out of danger. The backup plan would be implemented if the princess succumbed to her injuries.

Clarke had the bed next to Aura and had woken up every time the shift changed, managing to get back to sleep by remembering that kiss. She had memorised every move of the lips, every hand movement and more importantly, how it made her feel. She treasured those feelings.  
When she was woken up by Miller for her shift, the dread on her face lifted as soon as she saw the steady breaths of the princess. Part of her wanted Aura to wake but she knew that it would be agony for the woman.

Aura spent the next few days in and out of consciousness, never fully awake. The cries of pain were earth shattering fracturing the hearts of all that witnessed the princess in agony. All left to go back to Polis, only Raven, Octavia and Miles stayed behind. Abby would return in a few days, unless the princess‘s condition worsened.  
Roddi had decided that Sacha should return. Madi and Indra would walk with her to the farm. They were hoping that the little one would be worn out and would sleep all night.

The little princess was suffering badly with the separation from her sister so Roddi had agreed for her return, he was aware that Aura would kick his ass when she was better. Realising he had just used one of Ravens strange sayings; he smiled and shook his head.  
“Was that a smile I saw princey?” This time he actually laughed.  
“Only you Raven. Only you” he told her as he continued to laugh.  
“You are welcome….. I think.” She replied as she wondered if she had just been insulted.

Roddi took his little sister into his arms and held back his tears.  
“I see Urey.” She whispered to him.  
“Yes little one, but I need you to be brave.” He explained as best he could that their sister had been injured and was asleep. He carried her into the barracks and she immediately burst into tears. She put her arms out for Clarke to take her. “She can hear you but isn’t able to wake up properly. I sit and talk to her as I think it will help her to wake up.” Clarke told her and Sacha stopped crying.  
“I talk too.” The little princess started to tell her sister everything and anything. She was calm as long as she sat on Clarke’s knee. Roddi looked at her and smiled.  
“I hungry now Urey.” Clarke took her for some food and Roddi sat with the princess, following the blonde’s advice; he started to talk to her.  
Octavia came into the barracks and thought she should leave the prince as she didn’t want to intrude. She was transfixed at the dulcet voice of the prince. They both heard a whine from outside the door, and Roddi realised that Octavia was there.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” She told him hoping that he wouldn’t react badly.  
“Let Blu in and come and sit with me.” He replied. Octavia let in the wolf, who hobbled in to be with Aura. Abby had operated to remove the arrow head from Blu and gave her some pain relief; she still managed to pull herself along to sit by Aura’s side.  
Roddi continued to talk to his sister and encouraged Octavia to join in; the warrior was shocked as she started to talk.

  
Clarke bought a very tired Sacha to sleep besides her sister. Roddi pushed a bed to be as close to Aura without being able to touch.  
“I sleep now Urey, sweet dreams.” The blonde put the little one in bed and waited for to sleep before she would get in beside her.  
Roddi and Octavia left the barracks just in time to see Clarke place a kiss on Aura’s lips and whispered something to her.  
The couple then left silently hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of rape, violence. No graphic details on both rape and violence but contains the aftermath If in doubt get in touch.

Aura was trying to open her eyes; it felt extremely painful to do so. Next she tried to move her body but was stopped when the pain tore through her. She knew Clarke was beside her as she was gently rubbing soothing circles on her hand. The princess moved her head, knowing full well it would hurt; it may also cause her eyes to open.

  
Clarke watched in horror as Aura moved causing a cry of pain to escape through her mouth. Seconds later her beautiful green eyes were looking right into hers. Madi, who was keeping the blonde company, went to get Roddi.

“Hi I am so pleased to see you awake.” Clarke whispered to her and then bought up the brunette’s hand to her lips giving her the lightest of kisses. Aura felt true happiness in that moment, forgetting about the pain.  
Roddi burst into the room with Sacha in his arms.  
“Urey you waked up.” The little one said before bursting into tears.  
“Come sit with me, you can hold Aura’s hand.” The blonde said as she helped the little princess onto her knee. Clarke showed her how to give soothing circles.  
“Why do that Clarke?” She asked as the last of the girls tears fell.  
“It helps to calm your sister, showing how much you care.” The blonde told her as she helped Sacha hold her sisters hand.

Madi was sat next to Bellamy; he had not tried to talk to Clarke, who in turn ignored him completely.  
“Do you think she will forgive me eventually?” He asked dreading the answer.  
“I do not think so.” She replied and watched as he looked crestfallen.  
“If I cannot forgive you for making it look like that I had abandoned her, I very much doubt that she will either.” He just nodded, unable to reply.  
“Keep out of her way, do not watch every move she makes, and make no attempt to speak to her. Just give her space and time and accept it is up to her, whatever she decides.”  
“Who made you so smart, Heda?” He gingerly asked, hoping to lighten the conversation.  
“Clarke did.” Madi replied with a hint of anger. She got up and left to return to the barracks.  
“You’re a glutton for punishment.” Echo told Bellamy, taking his hand as she sat beside him.  
“So I’ve been told.”  
“Give her time and stop trying to force an answer Bellamy, you won’t like the outcome.” They both decided to walk back to Polis.

Jordan went to find Raven; he is like a puppy with two tails and enjoyed every second of his time on this planet. “Have you seen Raven?” He asked Madi who was on her way to the barn.  
“I am not sure where she is. Can I help?”  
“I was wondering if I can stop here for a while, I love working on the farm.”  
“I am sure it will be appreciated. Roddi is by the barn, go and ask him if you can help.”

Raven was in the shed, tinkering with bombs. After all the violence she had been a part of, she thought that she would never get involved again. Now all she could think of was killing Aura’s brothers and blowing up the castle or whatever it was called. To say that she was angry was an understatement, she was fuming. How anybody could hurt the kind hearted princess, beat her then rape her and then leave her for dead. Two of her attackers were her brothers and it was beyond Ravens comprehension. Miles watched, amused at Ravens ranting. He had asked if building a bomb was a good idea and Raven had actually growled.

Roddi was grateful for the help the young man offered. He found that his mood was lifted by the exuberance of Jordan, who went about each task without any reluctance and completed each of them with no need for praise. The prince thought that Jordan was going to do somersaults when he agreed to teach him to ride a horse.

Octavia took the little princess to see Indra and the three of them started to make a meal. Aura was being assessed by Abby and they didn’t want to see Sacha traumatised. The doctor was happy with the princess’s healing and she removed the chest drain. The results of the scan showed that the ribs were healing and the facial bones of the jaw and orbital injuries looked to be exceptional. Abby left, leaving Clarke a few instructions and she said she will return in three days. Miles returned to Polis with the doctor as he was required to return to the mothership to collect supplies.

“Can you help me shower?” Aura asked Clarke, her voice sounded harsh due to the lack of use.  
The blonde just nodded. She didn’t want to show the princess her embarrassment. She used the radio to ask Raven for her help.

Aura wanted to scream as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her whole body was racked with pain. Raven arrived and went to the shower room to prepare it for the princess.  
The princess almost gave up before she had even reached the shower. It was so painful and hoped that Clarke and Raven did not notice the tears that ran down her face. When Aura saw the chair that Raven had placed under the shower and she gave Raven’s hand a gentle Squeeze. The two helpers placed the princess on the chair and took away the sheet that Clarke had wrapped around her, to give the woman a little bit of dignity.

The two women worked together to get Aura washed and Raven didn’t even make any smart comments so far. The princess was totally embarrassed, not about her nakedness but for the fact she could not wash herself. She sat perfectly still as Clarke washed her face, managing to get rid of all the dried blood. “Right now princess it’s time to wash your cooter, don’t move though…” Raven was interrupted by the blonde who shot an evil look at her friend.  
Madi put fresh linen on Aura’s bed, and then changed the other beds that had been used in the barracks.

The princess was back in the bed, she wished she was in her own bed, but she knew it would be too painful for her to walk that far. She smiled as she listened to the two women who were tidying up, the only word she managed to hear clearly was ‘cooter’ and something clicked.

When the two women had finished tidying they both made their way back and were greeted with the sight of Aura sobbing. Clarke hazard a guess as to why and mouthed the word ‘rape’ to Raven and Madi.  
“Madi go and get Indra, ask her to bring the special tea.” Clarke told the girl, who was close to tears herself. The blonde, with Ravens help, managed to pull the princess up so she could hold her as she sobbed. Roddi had watched the coming and goings from the barracks and started to run in that direction just as Madi and Indra had arrived. The prince made some tea with a strong sedative, and then made the special tea. The sedative kicked in just as the princess had finished the second tea.

The group wanted to discuss what had happened but didn’t want to leave Aura alone. “I will sit with her.” They all looked towards the young man, who had waited outside, not wishing to intrude.  
“Thank you Jordan.” Roddi said and showed him to his sister’s bedside.  
“I think Aura has remembered the rape.” Clarke started the conversation off.  
The discussion yielded no results as they hadn’t had to deal with rape before; they were at a loss of what should be done. Indra broke the deadlock with a suggestion, Clarke would try and broach the subject with the princess and then she would be able to take it from there.

Jordan told Clarke that the princess hadn’t moved at all, she put her hand on his shoulder as a thank you, he nodded his head and left. The blonde took his seat and waited for Aura to wake.  
Madi and Raven slept in the barracks with the blonde and the princess. They wanted to have some privacy so the others were sent to the second floor to sleep.

“Clarke you need to sleep, you will be no good to the princess if you don’t. We will wake you up if she wakes; I promise she won’t be alone.” The blonde relented and soon fell asleep. She woke up just before dawn to the sight of Madi and Raven sitting across from each other, silently playing cards on Aura’s stomach.

“Really….” She told the pair, but chuckled which let the two off the hook.  
“She has slept soundly all night, but this last hour she has been a bit fidgety.” Raven told the blonde “You could have woken up a bit later though, as I was totally going to win that hand.” She continued as she put away the cards.  
“Well at least you weren’t playing snap.” Clarke said still failing to be affronted.  
Roddi popped his head round the door and saw that his sister still asleep. He bought three lots of breakfast and Octavia bought the tea. He sat beside Aura, still unable to stop tears from falling down his face. After the breakfast had been eaten Clarke, Madi and Raven went to have a shower and put on fresh clothes.

“Prince Roddi.” A gruff voice came over the radio.  
“Roddi here, Smithy.”  
“I don’t know what has happened, but there is a ceremony in three weeks and Oskar will be named heir to the throne.”  
“Thank you; if you do not feel safe, destroy the radio. Please take care.”

“They think Aura is dead.” Octavia said and it wasn’t a question.  
“Yes I think so too” Roddi replied trying to keep his anger in check “We need to start the plan that we made.”

Roddi, Madi, Octavia, Echo, Bellamy, Murphy, Miller, Peta and Tobe, joined with nine of the royal guards, started to implement the plan that was made. They rode towards the old feeding station; this time they had a key to open it up.  
They were greeted with a foul smell; all of Wonkru knew what it was. Roddi found the light switch and lit up the horror they had walked into, causing a few of them to retreat outside so they could throw up.

Indra and Gaia took Sacha to Polis, leaving Clarke, Raven and Jorden to look after Aura and the farm.  
“Who is going to feed us?” Raven said. She started to panic; the thought of the others finding that they had starved to death started to haunt her.  
“They will be back before dark, I’m sure we will cope until then.” Clarke told her. “Also we have six of the royal guard to help feed us.”  
“I forgot that, my hunger must have affected my brain.”  
“Raven we ate a few hours ago.” The blonde said laughing.

The troop was traumatised by what they had witnessed; dead bodies piled in a heap, in various stages of decomposition. Some of the skeletons were in fact children. Echo quickly examined some of the dead. Two of the bodies at the top of the pile had been the guards that accompanied Aura; Roddi felt a touch of guilt as he had assumed that they were traitors. The both of them had their throats cut. Some of the others looked like they suffered from torture, but Echo was unable to say how most of the victims had died as it was impossible to tell. They left as they found it and would return more prepared to deal with the bodies.

Clarke sat with Aura; she had heard the news from Roddi and was shocked from what she had heard. The princess started to stir; the blonde was pleased that the brunette had slept soundly.  
The first thing she noticed was the blue eyes and would love to awaken every day to the deep filled pools of blue. But was pulled from the water at the memory of what happened to her and tears began to form.  
“Hi, Aura.” Clarke said gently, giving a gentle squeeze of her hand. The princess frowned; she couldn’t understand why the blonde wanted anything to do with her, let alone hold her hand. Clarke sensed that Aura was struggling with something “You have no idea how pleased I am to see you awake.” She said as she kept eye contact.  
“I am pleased to see you too.” The brunette answered with a shaky voice, desperately trying to hold back the tears.  
“I was frightened that I would lose you.”  
Aura was confused now as she didn’t expect Clarke to act this way. “I understand if you do not want to be with me now.” She said with a whisper.  
Clarke knew exactly what the princess was telling her, she was giving her an out.  
“You don’t get rid of me that easily.”  
“But…..”  
“No buts. I meant what I said; I really like you, really, really like you, regardless of what happened to you.”  
“I thought you would not like me in that way anymore” the tears started to fall “You have no idea how pleased I am that you do.”  
“Can you tell me what happened now?”  
Aura explained how they had ambushed her and was knocked out cold.  
“My own brother raped me……..how could he?”  
Clarke just held her hand as she once again sobbed. Words were not needed as the comfort the princess needed was sat right beside her, giving gentle kisses on her hand.

Raven put her head round the door “The hunting party have returned.” She was about to retreat when the princess asked her to stay.  
“Is it possible to somehow get me to my own bed?” Raven looked at Clarke who nodded.  
“I will make it possible princess.”

Clarke gave Aura some of the tea that had strong pain killers to knock her out. Roddi carried his sister as gently as he could, the cries of her pain causing his tears to fall. He placed her in her bed and left, unable to control his grief. Jordan once again sat with Aura as the others were going to talk about what they had found.

The whole troop had gathered downstairs, drinking beer. Nobody wanted to start the conversation.  
“Do we tell the princess what we found?” Raven said, as she had noticed the blondes discomfort and realised that she was reluctant to start.  
“I will tell Aura” Clarke told the others “she has a right to know and wouldn’t be happy if we kept it from her.” After a brief discussion Roddi finally agreed. Thomas had joined the troop and witnessed the state of Aura as she was being carried to the cabin. “Do you think that we have any chance to name those that are dead?”  
“Good question captain, we need to search the clothes that they are wearing and log as much information that we can.” The man looked a bit confused. “That’s Raven.” Roddi told him. “Ah, now that makes sense.” Raven was deciding whether or not to be offended.”  
“We also need my mom.” Clarke cut in.  
The original plan had been scrapped and another was put in its place. They will iron out all the details after they had returned to the feeder station and dealt with all the bodies.  
Clarke went upstairs to relieve Jordan and tell him that a meal had been left for him. The princess looked so peaceful that the blonde put on nightwear and got in beside Aura.

Raven, for the third time, went to wake up Clarke. She found them both awake, neither of the women wishing to move.  
“Yes, you look cute, but cute doesn’t feed you.” Raven said, laughing at her own joke.  
“I’m coming downstairs, as I sense that you have something to tell me.”  
“Are you going Rae?”  
“No I’m stopping here with you princess, and the princess.”

After helping Aura downstairs, Clarke went to find Madi.  
“Will you be ok? It sounded horrific.”  
“I will be fine, I’ve seen worse from certain commanders.”  
“If it gets too much for you, just take a break.”  
“I promise.”  
“I’m proud of you Madi. Love you.”  
“Love you too mom.”  
Clarke watched the girl run towards the helicopter jumping in and waved as she pulled the door shut.  
“Princess, the princess wants to sit outside.”  
“I thought you would have gone in case you are needed to fly the helicopter.”  
“I did ask, apparently my services weren’t required as captain can also fly the dam thing.”

Fifty of the guard left on horseback. They rode to Polis with extra horses and another Fifty of Wonkru joined them on the ride to the feeder station. The helicopter had already landed close by as Thomas informed Roddi that they were also nearby.

Clarke, Raven and Jordan got the princess outside and they all sat round the table drinking coffee.  
Aura felt a lot better today. She let the warmth soak into her bones. They all heard a cry of joy as Sacha ran round the trees to greet them, quickly followed by Emori and Murphy.  
“Urey, look I here to see you.”  
“Hello my little sister.”  
“Princess, Raven and him.”  
“His name is Jordan” Aura corrected her sister.”  
“Can he and I go get eggs?”  
“Yes little one, but remember to do as he asks.”  
Aura sent Blu with them, as she too looked a lot better.

Emori and Murphy then told Aura the details of what was found yesterday, also Clarke told her about Oskar being named as heir to the throne.  
“That doesn’t make sense.” The princess said “radio Roddi it’s not Oskar its Johan.”

The prince looked shocked at his sister’s conversation on the radio. If what she said was true then Johan would more likely kill Oskar, their father and him to get the crown. The plan would stay in place with a few extra precautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go. Chapter 12 will have Clarke asking Roddi about the process of joining!


	12. Chapter 12

The four women sat in the bright sunshine chatting; Murphy and Jordan went with Sacha to collect eggs. “I thought Murphy was going with the others today.” Raven asked.

“He was Rae, a miner guy named Phill asked to go as he was experienced with the deadly rock blaster thingy. Emori answered, relieved that John wasn’t going. Laughter filled the air as Murphy was running away from a wolf and two goats, it was a sight to behold as the trio started to chase a laughing Jordan. The next spectacle was hilarious as the little princess was being chased at a very slow pace until she tripped over. She got up and chased Blu, who again ran slowly.They arranged for food to be made, leaving Clarke and Aura alone.

 

The grim task of retrieving the bodies had begun. Abby had given instructions to each of the groups, who all had been given different tasks. Indra’s task was to be the overseer. A pyre was being constructed, so the dead would finally be free of the resting place that they had been given.The trees that had been chopped down were creating a clearing which would protect the other trees from the flames. Stones had been collected so a memorial could be made. Phill used the rock blaster to dig a trench that would circle the pyre, giving another barrier in the protection of the trees. Abby had seen most of the bodies and Indra made sure they were wrapped in a sheet that the guards had bought with them. The only clothes they had found belonged to the dead guards, which were unsettling for troop; they knew that each death must have been extremely violent.Abby collected samples from each of the bodies hoping to eventually match the dead with their families.  Indra had watched Madi and was so proud of the way she had conducted herself, helping all of the groups with their tasks; all the same she would make sure that Heda talked to Clarke

 

 

“Thank you for all you have done for me” Aura said as she took Clarke’s hand in hers.“There is no need for thanks, you where there when I needed your help, I wanted and needed to help you.” The blonde replied “I wished you had healed yourself though as it would have made me worry less. I understand why you didn’t though.”

“You have done well Clarke; you have helped the healing process by helping others.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Why do you not like praise?”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Yes you do Clarke, you burden yourself with a fierce need to protect those you love, some did not appreciate you enough, you shine like the galaxy you were born in, and it bought you to me.”

Clarke was in tears now “I don’t deserve you.”

“You do, as I deserve you.”

Aura shifted over a captured Clarke’s lips, giving her a slow kiss, she wasn’t able to hold it for long before grunting as she broke the kiss.

“I can’t believe you did that”

“You enjoyed it though.”

“That’s not the point” groaning as she realised what she said. Aura was grinning as Sacha shouted from the door told the lunch was ready. “There is no need to shout little one.” The princess managed to say without laughing.

“Yes Urey I am starving.”

“The child has been round Raven far too long.”

 

The pyre had just been lit after Roddi had given a eulogy for the souls of lost.

 

With sorrow we say farewell.

We honour you in death

For in life this was not so

Join together with the lost souls

They will guide you to your next life

as your spirits move to pastures new.

 

Madi delivered the old Skaikru Eulogy

 

In peace may you leave the shore.

In love may you find the next

safe passage on your travels

until our final journey on the ground

May we meet again.

 

They all waited until the fire had died down, then left a pile of stones in the shape of a pyramid as a memorial. They had taken flowers from the ground to replant them in a circle around the edges of the burnt out pyre. Before they left they had made sure that nobody was able to gain entry to the station as Phill had managed to destroy the station by blasting the ceiling until it collapsed. 

 

Murphy was playing ball with Sacha and Jordan, and Raven and Emori had gone to the work shed.

Aura had just finished talking to Roddi on the radio and she knew it wouldn’t be long before they all returned. She had a sigh of relief when she heard Peggy land at Polis. Aura could survive in a solitary existence but she no longer wished for it, a certain blonde had captured her heart…

 

“This is such a peaceful place” Clarke said “I honestly feel like I’m healing, I put that down to you.

“I think we both have a lot to be thankful for. “The brunette replied with a tinge of mischief radiating in her eyes.

“You’ve got that look in your eyes.”

“What look would that be Clarke?”

“The kind of look, you shouldn’t be thinking of, in your condition.”

“As I cannot see it I shall have to take your word,”

Clarke immediately started to Blush and Aura started to laugh.

“So you think it’s funny?  I wonder if you will still find it funny, soon you will be screaming out my name and begging me for a release.” The blonde’s voice was low and almost a growl.

 Although Aura didn’t blush she did swallow hard and wiggled about on her seat. She was about to reply when Peggy started to land by the barn.

“Typical I almost had you there.” The blonde blushed beetroot as she realised what she had said.”

“Really Clarke...” “Don’t you dare complete that sentence.”

“I would not dream to do so.”

“This isn’t over, we will do it later.” Clarke was trying not to blush again, but failed miserably.

“Yes Clarke, we certainly will.”

The blonde’s emotions were all over the place, she was going to ask Roddi about the joining…whatever it was called. She was sure that he wouldn’t mind.

 

Madi sat beside Clarke as they ate. She had heard from Indra how awful it had been for them all.

“Are you ok?” She asked her quietly.

“I think so. It was a horrendous experience.”

“If you like, I will listen when you are ready.”

“Can I tell you before bed?”

“Yes Madi, you can.”

Indra had witnessed the talk Madi and the blonde and gave a nod towards Clarke.

 

Madi told her mother what it was like; she left nothing out, and could feel the pressure lifting as she spoke. They sat beside a fire remembering the last time they did this together in their home they shared on Earth.

 It was a true fact that Heda had not been as demonstrative towards Clarke but as Madi she couldn’t love her mom any more than she already did. Clarke walked Madi to her bedroom; she wanted to be with her if the girl was plagued with nightmares.

“Ai hod yu in. Reshop nomon.”

“Ai hod yu in seintaim. Reshop yongon.”

 

Clarke was up at the crack of dawn, and as she hoped, Roddi was in the kitchen organising breakfast. “Good morning. You’re on the ball this morning.”

 “I am not sure what that means, but a good morning to you too.”

“Morning princess” Sacha said to Clarke still yawning “Urey is still tired and I have to tell birdie not to eat Urey’s breakfast.”

“I will take her some coffee up.” The blonde told the little princess.

Clarke gently tapped on the bedroom door before going in.

“Coffee for the sleepy head.”

“Thank you Clarke.”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“I do not mind at all.” Aura replied, sitting up to take the mug of coffee, and patting the bed to indicate where she wanted the blonde to sit.

“Did you talk to Madi last night?”

“Yes and it went well and more importantly, she slept soundly.”

“That is a good sign. I need to talk with you about your mother.”

“I point blank refuse to talk about my mom with you while we are in bed together.” To Aura’s credit she didn’t tease the blonde about her choice of words.

“Would it be acceptable if I stand up and talk?”

Clarke let out a giggle as she realised how stupid that will be.”

“What do you want to ask?”

“Do you want me to reverse the memory block?”

“No I don’t, but it should be up to her, will she remember everything she has done after the block?”

“I can make it that way.”

“I will ask Marcus what he thinks.”

 

 

Sitting around the table, eating breakfast, Clarke asked what the others thought about removing Abby’s memory block. The consensus was to leave her as she was. Everyone agreed that the doctor is a happier person and so is everyone else. Clarke was conflicted and didn’t want to make the decision. Madi noticed the blonde hesitating and was worried that she was starting to get anxious.

“Abby will remain as she is.” Heda told the others with an air of authority, knowing nobody would question her.

Aura was pleased that Madi had taken the decision away from Clarke as she too worried that the blonde might have a relapse.

 

 

Aura had noticed that more people were stopping on the farm for a longer time, not that she minded as it was a new family for her, Roddi and Sacha.

“Indra” the princess said as the woman was walking towards the barn.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No nothing at all. I was wondering if you would like to live here permanently. New cabins can be built on the other side of the barn.”

“It would be an honour, so yes is my answer.” Indra didn’t need to think on it, she too felt that this place had a calming effect on everyone.

“We will sort out the branwoda of your family first” and off she went to the barn before Aura could spot the tears in her eyes, only to turnaround when she got there as she had forgotten what she went there for.

“What has caused that smile on your face?” Clarke asked as she took her hand, planting a kiss on her lips. The princess explained what the smile was for and it earned her another kiss.

 

The days went over quickly as the details were being ironed out for the plan. Aura had just about healed; Clarke had explained that it was because of the nightblood. Sacha was in her element with so many people to talk to, though her favourite was still Indra. Most of the occupants from Polis were stopping with the guards, helping to hunt for food, and sleeping on the ground instead of the barracks.

 

Clarke refused to take any part in the planning, no matter who asked her to do so. Aura worried as she saw a slight change in the blonde’s demeanour. The princess managed to persuade the blonde to sit in on a walkthrough of the plan, staying silent throughout. Just as everyone was about to leave she piped up “why are you making the movement of people to the citadel more difficult than it should be?” they all stopped and looked at her. “Rae, I’m surprised you haven’t thought of it.”

Raven looked confused and finally it clicked. “The prison ship shuttle?”  Aura smiled and gave Clarke a quick squeeze of her hand.  Nobody asked the blonde if she was coming with them, at this moment in time she wasn’t.

 

Roddi had just finished talking to Thomas and was spotted by Clarke who was faster than a shot from a crossbow to get to him.

“Hi Roddi, can I have a quick word with you.” She said and regretted it immediately.

“Of course, how can I help?”

“I was wondering if you can explain the joining of two people.” She asked and wishing a hole would appear and swallow her. Roddi was going to tease her but decided that his sister would not be amused if he did.

“Once it has been agreed between the two people you should then ask the king for permission” Clarke almost passed out…”however it will not be necessary as his words hold no value whatsoever. You do have my blessing and Sachas of course.” The blonde finally began to breathe properly.

“At the ceremony you pledge yourselves to each other and the officiate will then bless the couple on behalf of the spirits.”

“Phew… that wasn’t as bad as I thought. So we don’t have to say that we haven’t slept together?”

“What do you mean by slept together?” now Clarke was mortified.

“Well… you know ….sex” please spirits take me now.

“That does not matter if you have or have not had sex” Said the very bright red prince.

 

Aura was sat on the grass by the vantage point talking with Raven and Octavia. They had water boiling over a fire and as usual the three became many as word got round that coffee was on the go.

Roddi sat beside his sister and she asked why he wasn’t in the cabin with Sacha. He explained that Indra had already taken the little princess to the barracks so he started to make some dinner for them, only to be thrown out by a raging Clarke.

 

“Where are you?” the brunette heard, as did everybody else.

Aura thought that discretion was the better part of valour, so she took off running as discreetly as possible.

Clarke was on the war path, the party that were sat with the princess did not utter a word, well apart from raven. “Who are you looking for princess?”

“Don’t you princess me, where is Aura?”

“The princess ran at breakneck speed in that direction princess.”

Aura watched as Clarke went in the other direction. She sat beside Roddi again. Raven was intrigued “What have you done to Clarke princess?”

“I do not know Raven. I am sure I will find out sooner rather than later.”

“Well it’s going to be sooner princess.”

Clarke walked with Blu until they stood in front of Aura, and with her ‘very pissed off Clarke voice.’

 

“You can get yourself up and go to the cabin so I can have sex with you.”

 

“Crap…. I just said that out loud, didn’t I?” Clarke closed her eyes which meant she couldn’t see anybody’s reaction.

“You sure did princess.” Raven was, once again, the only one that was brave enough to answer.

“Has she gone?”

“Yep…she has probably got all……”

“Don’t finish that sentence Rae…well I think I will go now.”

“Ok princess.”

 

Clarke could hear the howls of laughter as she left the vantage point and walked around the trees to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you all know what happens next.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke went to lock the door but realising there was no lock stuck a KEEP OUT note on the outside of the door. She turned round and Aura was stood right in front of her and she nearly walked straight into her but was caught by two strong arms.  
“I am still angry with you.”  
“Can you tell me why?”  
“You said you can’t have sex before you’re joined.”  
“That was a joke Clarke.”  
“Well it was a damn stupid one.”  
“You might be right about that.”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Is it a custom of yours to announce to all available people that you are going to have sex?”  
“You are so lucky that I’m incredibly turned on otherwise I would not let you have any sex.”  
“Well if I were not incredibly turned on too I would not let you have sex either.”  
Clarke moved first, and attacked the beautiful lips of the princess. They slowed it down and enjoyed feeling each other’s kisses. Aura broke it off and the blonde immediately thought the princess was rejecting her, but Aura smiled held out her hand to Clarke and they went upstairs.

The kissing and undressing seemed to take far too long to Clarke and she stopped and said “Off”  
Even though they had both seen each other naked; this was different. The blondes breath hitched as she took in Auras body, it was worthy of the gods, sculptured and perfect. They both sat on the bed in unison, but Clarke was going to be on top this time as she had a promise to keep.

 

Roddi managed to sneak into the kitchen and pass the food he had prepared to Octavia and Emori; he was so pleased that no noises could be heard from the two women. All the people who were staying on the farm gave the cabin a wide berth and went on to the barracks.  
“Why we stop here and not with Urey and princess.” Sacha asked.  
“Well…Aura and Clarke need to have a really long talk so we thought we would be kind and not interrupt the talk.” Raven replied with the straightest face possible.  
“Ok birdie, we be nice. How we know when they finish talk?”  
“They will need food.” Octavia pipped up.  
Emori asked Madi if she was ok, she nodded but the woman knew that something was up, so she made a gesture for Murphy to join them. “What’s up?” he asked the pair. Emori quietly told John.  
“We are going outside Madi.” He took the girls hand pulling her outside.  
“What is bothering you?” He asked her. For a moment Murphy thought she wouldn’t speak.  
“I don’t like the way everybody making fun at Clarke.” She burst into tears which frightened Murphy.  
“I am scared that she will break down again, we have just got her back.”  
“Listen…” he started and took a hold of Madi and hugged her. He was pleased that Heda could still be a child. “Clarke wouldn’t mind this type of teasing, she might go bright red, but she knows It’s is all in good fun and without any animosity.”

 

Clarke had the writhing mess of the princess underneath her and she wasn’t anyway ready to finish her teasing yet.  
“Tell me what you need Aura.” She asked knowing full well what the answer will be.  
“I need to cum.”  
“Not yet princess.” Clarke moved her finger to the clit of the princess, slowly tormenting her. She then put two fingers inside and began to thrust, pulling out again as she felt the orgasm building. She had done this a few times already and was now ready to give the brunette what she needed.  
“Please Clarke.” Was a desperate plea followed by another, “I am begging you…please.”  
Clarke started to assault the clit and used three fingers hitting the spot on every thrust.

Aura was so close, feeling the pressure building, one more thrust and one more circle around her clit…then……….  
The world stopped at a precise time, she was on a precipice just waiting to fall over the edge nothing except Clarke existed, as she trembled her back arched and there it was; she fell and landed into ecstasy.  
Her walls clenching around the fingers of the blonde bringing unbelievable pleasure making her body shake. She was not in control of anything. Clarke smiled at the sight of the princess being undone and she got what she had promised as Aura had screamed out her name, extremely loudly, more than once and finally in a whimper as the orgasm had its final flutter.

Clarke held Aura in her arms as soon as the princess whimpered, waiting for her to recover.  
“Are you ok, beautiful?” the blonde said.  
Aura seemed to take forever to regain any of her senses. It took Clarke a few seconds to realise that the princess was crying. She had a good idea as to why the tears had fallen, so she just waited for Aura to cry out the tears.  
“I understand and I’m here for you.” Clarke had said as she knew that the brunette finished crying.  
“I am so sorry Clarke, I did not realise how much I had been affected.”  
“There is nothing to be sorry for, if anything it should be me that is sorry.”  
“It is not your fault and I do not regret having made love with you. I am only sorry that I cried.”  
The blonde knew in that moment that she was in love with the princess; she didn’t know whether to tell her. Instead she cupped the brunettes face in her hand and kissed all the love she felt for the other woman. “Ai hod yu in niron” she whispered, and then let out a surprised grunt as she was flipped over on her back. Aura gave Clarke a slow sensuous kiss using her tongue to lick her lips. Breaking the kiss the brunette’s breath hitched as she started to gently hold two voluptuous breasts, sucking the nipple until she felt Clarke trying to gain some friction on her leg. Moving down past the blonde’s belly button, planting kisses as she felt how much Clarke was ready for her, passing her tongue over the clit finally reaching the folds. Clarke knew she wouldn’t last long and wasn’t the most patient of people. “Fingers…..inside…..now” Aura obliged and put one finger gently thrusting.  
“More……” in went the second and the brunette started to thrust and suck on the clit.  
“Oh my……yes…..I’m….Aura…..” Clarke was a total mess as she came, her body jerking her head thrown side to side. The princess gently removed her fingers when they were released from the vice like grip. They held each other, basking in the pleasure that they had shared.

“Wow” a finally recovered Clarke spluttered.  
“You are amazing” a grinning Aura replied, not knowing what words could actually describe how she felt. The two women just lay together until a rumbling stomach made them both laugh.  
“Way to ruin the moment princess. Are you by any chance hungry?” The blonde giggled.  
“Slightly…come downstairs with me and we will make us some dinner.”  
“Oh god….I hope nobody is downstairs.”  
“I very much doubt it. You did announce what we would be doing.”  
“You go down first and can tell me if the coast is clear.”  
“I will suggest you put something on just in case” Aura laughed and Clarke put her tongue out at the princess, who in turn raised an eyebrow. The blonde just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about the princesses’ game.

 

“There is a light on in the kitchen.” Raven informed everybody, not that anybody else was interested; well maybe Sacha.  
“Urey and princess finished now.” She asked.  
“They may just be having a break to eat,”  
“Otavia said food meant talk is over,”  
“Yes I did, but I’m not sure now.”  
“You go check then.”  
“That’s a great idea little princess. Go on Otavia go check” Raven urged her on “for the little one.”  
“Thank you Otavia.” A squealing Sacha said.  
Octavia shot a mean look toward Raven as she didn’t have a chance of saying no.

“Is that a knock on the door, why would anyone knock as the door cannot be locked?  
“That would be my fault.” Clarke said looking a little sheepish.  
“Come in.” the princess shouted, making the blonde jump.  
“Sorry to interrupt but Sacha made me check…..if ….well…”  
“Give us an hour O.” Octavia walked out backwards and ran. She will get Raven back for this.  
Clarke took hold of Aura’s hand and pulled her up. “We are going to have a shower together.”  
The brunette didn’t protest. “That is an improvement” Clarke looked totally confused and stopped waiting for Aura to continue. “You did not inform Octavia what we will be doing next.  
“Your mouth is far too smart princess” The blonde said with a look of lust in her eyes.  
“Why thank you Clarke. I will be sure to use it again.”

Just over an hour later Roddi entered the cabin. “Hello sister, you will be pleased to know that all the chores have been completed. Blu is here to see you.”  
“Let the traitor in.” The wolf walked slowly up to Aura with her head hung low, tail between her legs.  
“What do you have to say for yourself?” Blu sang a whining song as she offered her paw.  
“You are forgiven” the princess was kissing the nose of the wolf as she stroked her fur.  
“What has Blu done?” Clarke asked. “Nothing wrong, she in fact did me a favour by leading you to me,” The blonde giggled and also stroked the wolf.  
“Urey princess you finished.” Both the women were mortified.  
“Finished your talk?” Raven said as she grinned from ear to ear.  
“Yes Urey it was too long.”  
“Well we finished talking just in time for your bedtime.” Aura went to make cocoa.  
Roddi took his little sister to bed and read her a story, which turned to three.

The rest of the days went by in a blur, getting everything in place before their trip to the citadel.  
“Are you really not coming with us?” Raven asked Clarke.  
“No I’m staying hear with Sacha.”  
“You will regret not coming with us.”  
“I made a promise to myself to never again get involved or lead, I would rather die.” Raven was shocked and was about to say so when Aura shook her head and looked at the door.  
“I will be back in a bit I forgot to bring something.” Raven said as she went out the door.  
“You won’t change my mind Aura so don’t bother trying.”  
“I would not try, only you can do that.” Once again Clarke was surprised at the brunette’s answer.  
“I would however worry about you staying here.” What she didn’t say was she worried that Clarke might regret not coming and would start to blame herself for everything once again. The blonde walked over to the princess and put her arms around her nestling her head in Aura’s neck. Raven returned and was about to go back out when Clarke stopped her. “It’s ok Rae, please stay.

A roaring fire burned at the vantage point with a large group sat round. Aura was with them but Clarke stayed away. “I can’t believe Clarke is abandoning us and staying here.” Bellamy said. Echo punched him on the arm and Octavia got up and did the same. “What was that….” He was interrupted by Aura. “You of all people have no right to criticise Clarke. You let 352 people on the ark be culled to preserve the oxygen. The only reason was your selfishness; you destroyed the radio and let your own people die. Nobody held you to account….nobody. Then you walked into a camp of sleeping warriors and slayed all but one. Once again you were not held to account. Tell me Bellamy, what has Clarke done to deserve your criticism? You took Madi away from her and expected her to accept it; all she wanted was her daughter. You made it perfectly clear that she was not a member of your family. Think on this, without her none of you would be alive today. If none of the fighting had happened, over 1000 people would have to live off the land. The valley could not sustain you all and eventually you would start fighting for the few resources that were left. Before anybody thinks they have the right to judge, think of the part you have played on your journey to this planet. If you look further back, all of you from Earth would be dead. First the mountain men would kill all from the sky in their haste to live on the land; they then would bomb the grounders as they thought of them as savages. Finally, as nobody went into the City Of Light to find out about Praimfaya the rest of you that remained would be dead within weeks. It is time for you all moved forward and stop living in the past. Clarke owes you nothing, she is the reason you are still alive. If I hear anymore descent, feel free to move to pastures new; you will not be welcome to live on my land.”  
Aura was about to leave when she heard a few claps, then all of the group stood clapping, even a tearful Bellamy. Indra clasped her arm. “Well said and you are, as always, correct in what you say.”  
Madi jumped up into the princesses arms and gave her a hug and a kiss. “Thank you” she said then whispered into her ear “you have my blessing too.”  
Nobody had seen the blonde watching behind the trees.

Clarke’s heart was thumping through her chest wall, mesmerised by the impassioned speech, she was about to starting clapping when she realised that Aura had walked away and was nearly upon her hiding place. So she did what a deer in the headlights would do: Stand still and wait. “Come Clarke lets go and have some special tea.” The brunettes said as she took the blondes hand and headed for the cabin. “How did you know I was there, I was coming to join you by the fire, I didn’t know what to do as you had started speaking.”  
“Do not fret; I knew that you were there.” Clarke stopped and spun Aura around and kissed her.  
“Thank you for a wonderful speech and defending me.”  
“You do not need me to defend you, but I am more than happy to do so if I get kisses.”  
“Ai hod yu in niron” Clarke hugged Aura as she whispered her love.  
“En ai hod yu in seintaim niron” the princess replied.  
“How…..who…..when? The blonde spluttered.  
“My special talents allow me to know such things.” She had in fact asked Madi what the words meant, and then learnt how to reply.  
“I will get it out of you eventually.”  
“I look forward to you trying. Joking aside I think it is far sexier than saying and I love you too.”  
“Fuck……..”  
“Later Clarke, we shall have our tea first.”

The following day the last minute details were completed for the trip to the citadel. Aura was sat with her back to a tree, holding Clarke who sat in-between her legs. The fire had been lit and a stew was cooking over it. “I really love it here.” The blonde broke the silence. “It is how a home should be, and I have never felt this happy and that is down to you.” Clarke turned to kiss her…  
”Get a room princess.” Raven sat down beside the pair handing something, not so secretly, to Clarke. “Rae…..really?” “Sorry princess.” Aura did wonder what was going on, but knew that Clarke would tell her in her own time.  
Slowly, people came to get some food and join in the banter from the group. Clarke was getting restless at the amount of people that were around the fire. Sacha had been allowed to stay up later than normal so she could enjoy the low key party.  
Clarke stood up and Raven asked, shouted, for quiet. The blonde pulled the brunette on her feet.  
Blue eyes looked into green and not taking her eyes from those beautiful green eyes, she went down on one knee…“I have only known you for a short time but I know that my love for you will last for all eternity. Aura, will you do be the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?” Aura was speechless, well almost “Yes…..” she was interrupted by a chorus of load cheers. Raven shouted for quiet and passed something to Aura. “Go get the gal princess”  
“I would be honoured to be your wife Clarke, and I would love for you to join with me and become my wife, she wrapped a silk cloth over both their hands and then placed a ring on the blonde’s finger, followed by a kiss. The roar returned.  
“My awesomeness knows no bounds.” Raven told the pair. She had made two identical rings, which were infinity circles with a stone in the centre where the circles joined each other, blue for Aura and green for Clarke. “We both asked Rae for exactly the same thing apart from the coloured stones.” The blonde commented looking amazed.”  
“We obviously have exceptional tastes Clarke.”  
“Does it mean we are joined now?”  
“Not yet. We are now betrothed. A ceremony will be held to finally join us together.”  
“Can we be married at the same time?”  
“For you my love….anything.” Aura took hold of Clarke and kissed her. Neither of the women had ever felt happier.  
“Urey is princess your girlfriend now?”  
“Yes little one she is.” Roddi kissed his sister with tears in his eyes. “I am so happy for you Aura you certainly deserve all the happiness in the world.” He then took Clarke into his arms “Thank you for loving my sister.” Aura then addressed the crowd. “I would like to thank you all for helping me get rid of the tyrannical and depraved members of my family. Our aim is to have a bloodless coup, so please remember that the citizens of the villages are not to be harmed. The royal family and court are fair game if they pose any threats.

The guards left at the crack of dawn on horseback closely followed by the trucks, they all would be out of sight of the citadel. Roddi flew all of those on the farm down to the shuttle including Clarke. The blonde and decided to go as she wanted to take her rightful place; besides her betrothed.  
The little princess was stopping at the farm with Niylah, Bason and two of the guards, Simon and Fredy. They very much doubted that they would be in any danger, but did however have a radio.  
Roddi left with a full load and would meet up with the shuttle.

The space shuttle hovered over the citadel, waiting for Roddi to arrive, the helicopter landed on the very large court yard to the left side, the downdraft causing the flower beds to be flattened. On the right side were the guards on horseback. The shuttle landed in the middle, with its door already open.  
The gathering in front of them looked on in horror as they watched the shuttle touch down in front of them. They had gathered to witness Oskar being crowned as the next in line to the throne.

Led by Madi, Octavia, Raven, Indra and Echo, the rest of Wonkru filed out the shuttle and stood directly in front of royal party. Roddi’s passengers who were mainly from the Eligius all were heavily armed. The guards dismounted and provided the third flank.  
Aura was hidden from view by the rest of Wonkru. Clarke was a little nervous; the princess took her hand and moved forward. Each row moved outwards, leaving a gap for the two women. It wasn’t until the first row moved aside that Aura and Clarke became visible. A wave of gasps greeted her.  
“What is the meaning of this?” The king asked looking very confused as were most of the people present.  
“As you can see…I am not dead. Johan’s kicks did not finish me off and today both he and Oskar will pay for what they did to me.”  
Roddi had crept up behind his two brothers and with a signal from Thomas the guards moved forward to contain them both.  
Both started to blame each other, and like a true bully Johan bursts into tears and wets himself.

The king went to speak again and Aura silenced him. “That is no way to treat you father.” The queen spoke to her daughter.  
“He is nobody to me as are you.”  
“Who is that thing holding your hand?” “Wonkru gasped in unison and Wanheda surfaced

“This Thing as you called me is Wanheda Clarke of Wonkru the girlfriend and betrothed to the beautiful woman beside me, so if you do not wish to cradle your head on your knee, I suggest you shut up.” Aura still held on to the blonde’s hand and was bursting in pride.  
“I am going to tell you something and if anyone dares to interrupt” right on cue Blu growled. “Do you get it….the wolf will rip your throats out.” Then there was silence.  
“Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess who lived alone. She was joined by people from another planet. Soon they all became friends and lived in peace; minding their own business.  
The evil two fuckwits brothers of so called princess ambushed her, and killed her guards, and then beat the living crap out of her. Now you would think that is bad enough, but no the little shit named Johan raped her….yes his own sister, and now they have to pay what is due.”  
“I am King Cona; it is I that will decide what will happen to my sons.”  
“Wrong answer, it will be the princess that decides. Your standards are far too low. Be very careful what you say as I will not allow one word of disrespect towards my beloved wife to be, to spew from your mouth.”

Wanheda went to Aura’s side. “Is it wrong to find that as hot as…” Clarke interrupted with a kiss. “Not at all wrong beautiful.”

The princess then took a deep breath and started to address her brothers. “Oskar you will go and work on a farm, you must become a productive member of society. If you do not manage this task you will then be given the same punishment as Johan. From this day you no longer have a title.” Clarke gave Aura’s hand a squeeze, knowing what was coming next.  
“Johan what you did to me was despicable, but we found out you were also a depraved murderer. With the help of Abby of Wonkru, who is a Doctor, we hope to find out the names of your victims. I hereby sentence you to death by a thousand cuts. This will be done away from all of your blood thirsty eyes.  
I hereby banish all of the royal court. You have enjoyed and abused your privilege for far too long. If you cannot make your own arrangements, then Wanheda will surely help you.  
From this day you will no longer be king and queen. You both may live in the citadel and have one cook, providing one volunteers, you will not treat the cook as a servant or slave, the only duty they have is to cook. All other duties will be your responsibility.  
From this day Roddi and Sacha will keep their titles and I will hold the title of Princess Regent. The ruling line will end with me.

Aura and Clarke were talking to Madi, Raven and Octavia, the blonde noticed a woman trying to gain the princess’s attention. Josie eventually went and joined the group. “Hi Aura, how are you? I’ve really missed you.” The woman said as she pushed past the others to get to the queen. “Who are you?” Raven pushed the woman back.  
“This is Josie.” Aura introduced her. Clarke quickly told Octavia that she was the ex.  
“If you are back for good it will be great to get together again.”  
“Did you not see what happened earlier?” Aura asked, getting extremely irritated.  
“Yes I saw that thing called wonhader.”  
“That would be me, tell me Jessie, what in that tiny little mind of yours makes you think that the princess is still interested in you?”  
“We have a fantastic history.” Aura, Madi Raven and Octavia moved to Clarke’s side.  
“Correct me if you dare, did you or did you not, tell my beautiful wife to be, that you did not love her? You dumped her for a place in the royal court.”  
“Yes…but….”  
“Come with me.” Wanheda pulled a scared Josie towards the blacksmith. She whispered in his ear and a smile appeared on his face. “As you wish Wanheda.” He put a vice like grip on the woman’s arm and was soon out of sight. “Do I dare ask what you did?” Aura asked. “My love you can ask me anything. I suggested to Smithy that the job of working on latrine duty will aid the woman in getting rid of her delusions of grandeur.”

The group of villagers approached Aura “We thought this day would never happen, we can start to live without fear. The council we secretly formed with you is now in place and ready to govern.”  
“Thank you Marti for believing in me, it would have taken a lot longer without the help from my new family.” Aura replied and clasped the arm of each of the council members. She had gained the trust of the people by healing the wounds of those who had been flogged, and the idea that she had to get rid of the oppressive family.  
“I speak for the council by wishing joy and happiness for both you and your wife to be.” The grin on Smithy’s spread from ear to ear “Also Wanheda I have done what you asked of me with great pleasure.” Clarke grinned and then planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“I suppose you have blacksmith as a special talent too.” She asked the princess, who nodded and laughed. “You suppose correctly.”

The task of returning to Aura’s land had started. The guards had driven the trucks into the court yard and were filling them with all of the food they could find. The villages had shown Thomas where the supplies of seeds and building material were hidden.

“You have been planning this for years, haven’t you?” Raven said as she watched the hive of activity.  
“Yes we have, but it would not have taken place as quickly as this.”  
“You truly are amazing niron.”

Smithy returned with a larger group of villagers. They stood still and he approached Aura.  
“These are some of the people who have had loved ones disappear and also some of those who were flogged. They ask if they can attend the death of the depraved one.” Although Aura did not want an audience she felt she did not have a right to keep these people away.

Indra had instructed the princess on the procedure for Johan’s execution. They had taken him outside the citadel and tied him to a tree.  
“We are gathered to witness the death of the depraved one. The first and last cut will be mine. All present can join in the cutting; please do not feel you are obliged to do so.”  
Aura went up to her brother. “You were born a prince and you will die without that honour. You have told us you did not even know the names of those you killed.”  
“I hope you will have my child and he kills you when he is grown.” Her brother taunted.  
“So says the bully who wets himself in public.” She then lowers her voice so only he can hear.  
“I cannot get pregnant unless I so wish. So your taunts are useless.”  
The cutting began and every one of the villagers took their turn, each getting instructions from Echo, where best to cut so he wouldn’t die quickly. Clarke had got this biggest scream and as Aura’s new family took their cuts, he finally realised that his sister had the ability to exemplify all people without needing a reward. As Roddi came to take his turn, Johan managed a whisper Roddi just nodded.  
The final cut was taken and as she put her sword through his heart she told him “you never learned to love and you never deserved to be loved.” He was buried in an unmarked grave as didn’t deserve to release his soul. He did tell Roddi to look in the hiding place.

Aura held Clarke around the waist, both looking towards their home. The princess whispered into the blonde’s ear “my given name is Alexandria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger. I will probably write the next part in the series. Thank you all for reading *humble face*  
> My next story will be a non cannon versionfrom the beginning.


End file.
